El Mundo de All For One
by nuwy.sen94
Summary: Un mundo donde All Might no logro ganar su batalla con All for One. Un mundo donde el All for One es un poderoso emperador, Bakugo un guardia imperial, Uraraka y Todoroki parte de la resitencia y Midoriya un esclavo. Un mundo donde un raro material llamado Qankori cambia las reglas de los héroes y villanos. Un mundo que necesita la siguiente generación del One for All.
1. Chapter 1

Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no nos mios, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi

Prologo:

-¡DEKU!-

Un grito y una potente explosión arrojo a Izuku Midoriya a la pared. De nueva cuenta el Guardia Bakugo había explotado, literalmente, encontrar de Midoriya y todo por ayudar a un viejo quien no podía cargar su pico y su pala.

-Levántate basura- un grito profundo resonó en la mina, atrás de Bakugo estaba el Capataz y líder de guardias Killer Croc, un sujeto con apariencia de humanoide reptil. Bakugo sonrió y Midoriya en sus ojos pudo ver esa locura e instinto asesino que tanto caracterizaba al chico explosivo.

\- Ya escuchaste al jefe "basura sin singularidad" vuelve al trabajo- Midoriya temblaba frente a Bakugo y reusaba su mirada, a pesar de que ambos eran de la misma edad y prácticamente del mismo lugar, había entre ellos una barrera muy grande.

Bakugo era un guardia del imperio, con la singularidad para hacer explotar cosas, mientras que Midoriya era una persona "sin singularidad". En un mundo de habilidades sorprendentes, donde los superhéroes y los supervillanos fueran realidad Izuku Midoriya era una persona normal.

Con dificultad, dolor y ardor en muchas partes de su cuerpo Midoriya se levantó, paso con la mirada baja a un lado de Bakugo quien sonreía con arrogancia y se dirigió hacia las minas de Qankori, donde era forzado con muchas otras personas más, a extraer el materia para la fabricas del emperador.

Midoriya Tenia 14 años, había nacido en Japón en la era de los superhumanos, personas con capacidades y poderes únicos. La "Constitución Singular" como se llamó al inicio, fue la posibilidad de hacer los sueños realidad, de que el mundo tuviera héroes de verdad. Héroes que protegieran a las personas de los males naturales y humanos…. O al menos fue lo que se quiso al principio.

4 años antes de que Midoriya naciera un poderoso villano conquisto Japón y Asia. Formo una nueva nación imperio y con el tiempo separo a las personas por sus capacidades. Midoriya quien tuvo la mala suerte de nacer sin singularidad fue condenado a ser un esclavo en un mundo conquistado por el All For One.


	2. Chapter 2

Soy nuevo como escritor, asi que perdón por los errores, gracias por los reviews como novato se aprecian. Asi que gracias por leer (w)/

Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no son míos, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi. la historia por otro lado es original hasta donde mi mente da jejeje

Capítulo 1

Sin embargo en un mundo donde existe el bien, también debe existir el mal, con el nacimiento de los héroes también vinieron los villanos y como en los comics y el cine las calles se llenaron de súper peleas. Hombres buenos y malos lucharon por sus ideales, banderas de virtud y de decadencia humana se izaron en todos lados y dieron paso a leyendas e historias que en el futuro inspirarían nuevos héroes y villanos.

Conforme paso el tiempo las Singularidades se convirtieron en algo normal, las leyes aceptaron a los héroes y buscaron la forma de castigar el mal. Entonces cuando el mundo parecía ser guiado por los héroes y la paz, apareció el Emperador o como los libros de historia lo conocerían por la eternidad, el poseedor de la singularidad más poderosa el "all for one", un hombre capaz de tomar los poderes de otros, la única persona con el poder de dios de otorgar y quitar la "singularidad". Operando durante años en las sombras, siempre con nombres y poderes distintos "all for one" formo un ejército y en la misma era que el mundo conoció al héroe más poderoso que jamás existió, el legendario All Might. El mundo también conoció al más grande mal, un hombre que se convertiría el Emperador y quien esclavizaría Asia.

El poderoso All for One y All Might entablaron junto a muchos héroes y villanos la batalla más épica de la historia, un batalla que duro 7 dias y 7 noches y termino con la victoria de los villanos.

"El atardecer de Tokio" como se conoció, fue la caída de los héroes y el ascenso del mal. Con un All Might vencido y desaparecido en combate, El emperador y su grupo de Villanos tomo el control de Tokio. La Ciudad había sufrido un 30% de daño en la batalla, sin perdias humanas pero con un sinfín de escombros. Aquel funesto dia Tokyo solo fue la primera ciudad conquistada, en un mes Japón había caído ante el Emperador, en seis meses el reino de All For One ya abarcaba la mayor parte de Asia.

El mundo tenía miedo, quien lo enfrentaría, todas la naciones tenían la mirada en los movimientos del emperador y luego de la conquista de china, en el inicio de la invasión a Rusia se anunció como acto de benevolencia que el avance del All For one se detenía hay. Que el mundo entendiera el poder del Emperador ese fue su único objetivo. Y ese fue el Japón en el que nació Izuku Midoriya, en un lugar controlado por los villanos.

En un principio la gente pensaba que solo sería temporal. Que alguien aparecería y los salvaría, pero ese salvador jamás llego. Pronto la dictadura de All for One separo a la sociedad. En la clase alta se pudieron mantener las personas ricas, siempre y cuando juraran lealtad y obedecía al Emperador, también subieron al poder todo aquel con una singularidad poderosa que sirviera para mantener el control del poder de los villanos.

En la clase media se quedaron aquellos con singularidades de apoyo, y en la clase más baja todas personas con singularidades inservibles y por supuesto "sin singularidad", esta clase pronto fue llevada a trabajar en lugares de Japón que hasta el momento eran desconocidos. Las minas de Qankori.

Un material hasta hacia poco desconocido y que se suponía no tenía ningún valor. Sin embargo no era así. Ya que el Qankori otorgaba en dosis súper refinadas un aumento en los límites de singularidad. Pronto no solo All for one había conquistado un territorio por la fuerza, sino que el Emperador creo la droga que todo el mundo deseaba y ataco la economía del mundo. Los paises cambiaron la forma de ver la nación All for one, aceptaron al emperador como un amigo y dieron la espalda a las personas conquistadas por los villanos. Todo por el nuevo poder milagroso del Qankori.

Los países del mundo cambiaron. la balanza del poder sufrió un desequilibrio, Japón fue solo el primero, pero muy pronto otros países estallaron en guerras, disputas de poder y de clases, sumieron un mundo de Paz hecho por héroes en un mundo de caos hecho por un villano y su poder. Un mundo donde pronto el miedo reino, donde la esperanza se perdió y donde los héroes se convirtieron en los fugitivos de la ley o como los llamaron también La resistencia.


	3. Chapter 3

Soy nuevo como escritor, asi que perdón por los errores, gracias por los reviews como novato se aprecian, espero la historia les guste y como nuevo seria genial inbox con ideas, comentarios y críticas. Así que gracias por leer (w)/

Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no son míos, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi. La historia por otro lado es original hasta donde mi mente da jejeje

Capítulo 2

Midoriya empujo el carro de carga sobre los rieles para sacarlo de la mina, había sido un día demasiado largo y poco fructífero, el equipo de trabajo 13 al que pertenecía Midoriya había sacado muy poco Qankori. Seguramente Killer Croc quien era el capataz de los equipo del 10 al 20, les reduciría las raciones de comida.

Izuku suspiro, el trabajo era pesado, no entendía como el Qankori, aquel material que tenía que sacar día a día había sido descubierto después de tantos años y en tantas cantidades. Cuando aún era pequeño y vivía con su madre recordaba que un científico había dicho que igual que las personas cambiaron para desarrollar las "singularidades" la tierra estaba cambiando a su manera en una forma similar al hombre.

Sin embargo solo Asia producía este raro material. Solo el territorio de All for One como hacia un tiempo llamaban a los dominios del emperador era el productor de "la súper droga de aumento". Midoriya salió por fin de la oscura mina y aunque la luz lo cegó un poco, pronto se dio cuenta que estaba en un amplio circula cavado en la tierra, con múltiples entradas a distintas minas de Qankori, al igual que él con su carro muchos otros carros eran empujados hacia el centro del foso, donde había un enorme elevador que tenía dos funciones, subir la carga y regresar a los trabajadores a las barracas en las noches.

Igual que Izuku había muchos otros chicos en las minas, aunque muy pocos como él, personas sin singularidad. La mayoría eran gente con singularidades de poco alcance, como el levitar cosas a treinta centímetros, el poder encender en fuego un solo dedo, el ver en la oscuridad o el ser fosforescente. La gente en las minas eran los parias de la sociedad, las personas que como el emperador dijo "solo representan un vergüenza para la evolución del superhombre".

Las minas eran el castigo de dios por no ser fuerte. Midoriya sonrió tristemente ante aquel pensamiento, era cierto, jamás había sido fuerte. A los 5 años cuando se suponía debía despertar su "Singularidad", esta nunca llego, su madre preocupada lo llevo al médico, donde le dijeron que Midoriya Izuku jamás despertaría un poder.

Al principio el shock de la noticia impacto demasiado a su familia, su madre se culpaba y su padre… bueno Izuku no tenía padre, su madre lo había tenido muy joven y jamás había mencionado al pequeño Midoriya cosa alguna del hombre que se supone le dio la vida. Pese a todo Izuku vivo algunos años de forma tranquila… relativamente.

Aunque en la escuela era acosado por los niños con singularidades, sobre todo por Katsuki Bakugo, quien años más tarde se convertiría en uno de sus carceleros y en el guardia que haría su vida un infierno, era en aquel entonces feliz. Sin embargo, como se dijo pese a todo, Midoriya Izuku disfruto su vida hasta los 8 años, cuando se promulgo la ley de clase y obligo a todos aquellos considerados como "débiles sociales" a ir a trabajar a las minas.

Midoriya recordaba su vida antes de la mina con su madre como un tiempo luminoso y cálido, un lugar antes de la oscuridad, del frio, del trabajo forzado y de todo el dolor que había sufrido. Había sido separado de su madre de manera repentina. Un día la guardia nacional había entrado en la casa por la fuerza. Un grupo de hombres vestidos de negro entro hasta la habitación de Izuku, la "guardia " como se había llamado a los "hombres del orden" que designaba el emperador, no eran otra cosa que ex – villanos y personas con poderes que podían servir para intimidar y abusar de las personas. Todos ellos utilizaban su poder para su beneficio, en muchos casos, mataban y robaban en el nombre de ley.

Aquella primera y única vez izuku se encontró con un grupo de hombres que lo trato como animal. Que no solo habían roto la puerta y golpeado a su madre para entrar, sino que buscaron a un pequeño Midoriya hasta encontrarlo, que sacaron a rastras de bajo de su cama, para luego ser golpeado "por oponerse a la ley". Aquella era un imagen perfecta del nuevo orden del All for One "Un grupo de hombres golpeando a un niño por ser diferente". El ultimo recuerdo de Midoriya Izuku de su madre fue el de una mujer inconsiente en el suelo, con un pequeño hilo de sangre escurriendo de su frente. Izuku grito tanto como pudo, pidió ayuda, lloro y suplico. Pero nada funciono. Fue llevado a un celda con mucha otra gente. Niños, ancianos, jóvenes, hombres, mujeres, en fin toda clase de personas. Todas ellas puestas en celdas para ser movidos como animales, con el único fin de trabajar en las minas.

-¡Esto es una miseria!- el grito de Killer Croc sacando a Izuku de su ensoñación.

-l…looo… siento- alcanso a susurrar Izuku mientras agachaba la cabeza y volteaba la mirada hacia cualquier lado menos al cocodrilo humanoide, quien estaba revisando cuanta había sido la producción del día.

-lo sientes- contesto Killer Croc con un tono venenoso –lo sentirás más…- y con un movimiento de su cola azoto a Midoriya en el suelo. Tal vez si fuera la primera vez Izuku ubiera gritado, pero aquellos golpes eran tan comunes para él, que solo se tapó con las brazos la cara para evitar golpes en el rostro, los golpes de Killer Croc fuero solo 5 y terminaron con un humanoide agitado. Tal vez era la imaginación de Izuku pero Killer Croc cada vez se agitaba con más facilidad.

De manera lenta y simulando más dolor del que sentía, Midoriya se puso de pie ante un sonriente Killer Croc.

-muy bien basura, regresa con el grupo y no esperan mucha comida o agua en la cena- luego de decir aquello el hombre lagarto se dio la vuelta y volvió al puesto de control de los capataces de la mina, Midoriya se enderezo y regreso con el equipo de trabajo 13. Rápidamente una mujer de pelo blanco con una pocas arrugas en el rostro se acercó a Midoriya para ayudarlo.

-estas bien Izuku… Killer Croc te pego muy fuerte, tienes roto algo- la mujer quien lo ayudo a llegar a una silla era Yuki una mujer que había sido separada de su familia por tener la única cualidad de hacer sus crecer sus uñas 15 cm , durante los años en las minas ella había sido una especie de sustituto de mama para todos los niños y jóvenes.

-Déjalo respirar Yuki… Midoriya es el joven más fuerte de conozco- dijo un anciano llamado Ren a quien Izuku siempre ayudaba con sus equipos de excavación, el igual que Midoriya el anciano no tenía singularidad. Midoriya solo sonrió nervioso al anciano y a Yuki para decir que estaba bien, pronto todos los miembros de trabajo del equipo 13 rodearon a Midoriya, algunos para ver su estado, otros preocupaos por la ración de comida de esa noche, luego de aquello todos esperaron a que los equipos de excavación se retiraran a las barracas para esperar la cena.

Aunque Midoriya llevaba años en el las minas, la verdad se relacionaba con poco gente dentro las barracas, algunos jóvenes de su edad y en su mayoría ancianos y mujeres a quienes ayudaba. Prefería pasar su tiempo libre cerca de los límites de la cerca donde observa el horizonte y recordaba su anterior vida, pensaba en su madre, en si estaría viva o en alguna mina. Ella tenía la habilidad de levitar objetos, pero Midoriya se preguntaba si aquella singularidad era suficiente para vivir en la sociedad.

También durante aquellos momentos Izuku recordaba el video más sorprendente que había visto en su vida, sobre el más grande héroe antes del emperador, el poderoso All Might, cuando niño Midoriya había soñado con ser un héroe como él, se imaginaba salvando al mundo del emperador con una sonrisa y con valentia. Pero aquello había sido solo eso, un sueño de niños.

La realidad de Izuko era otra y mientras se dirigía con el resto de las personas de la mina al comedor, se recordó mentalmente que no debía de olvidarla, él era un trabajador de la mina, un simple chico sin singularidad, un cobarde que jamás llegaría a ser un héroe.

No muy lejos de la mina en la que trabajaba Midoriya, en un montaña a unos kilómetros, cuatro sombras observaban el complejo minero con detenimiento, tres sombras eran de un tamaño mediano apenas mayor a un niño, por tal razón se podía decir que eran jóvenes o adultos un poco bajos, la cuarta sombra era la de un hombre algo alto, sin embargo bastante delgado, ya que el abrigo que llevaba parecía quedarle demasiado grande.

Es ese el lugar al que nos infiltraremos Shoto- pregunto una voz de chica.

Si – respondio de manera seca una de las tres sombras más pequeñas, la vos parecía a la de un joven.

No se preocupen mis pupilos, que si algo sucede…ahh… Cough Cugh- la voz del hombre era grabe y profunda, aunque el acceso de tos fue bastante fuerte, que el hombre tubo que agacharse y detener su discurso. Una de las sombras se acercó y palmeo su espalda durante unos minutos hasta que se pudo calmar y continuar.

Gracia Ochako… ahora, Todoroki y Nero entraran por la puerta lateral, que según el informante no tiene vigilancia. Mientras que Ochako y yo entraremos por la parte de arriba del domo y crearemos la ruta de escape- esta vez el ataque de tos no llego y las tres sombras pequeña asintieron de forma lenta, al final otra voz de chica resonó en la oscuridad mientras los grupos se separaban.

Buena suerte Uraraka y a ti también All Might.-


	4. Chapter 4

**Soy nuevo como escritor, asi que perdón por los errores, gracias por los reviews como novato se aprecian, espero la historia les guste y como nuevo seria genial que mandaran inbox con ideas, comentarios y críticas. Así que gracias por leer (w)/**

 **Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no son míos, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi. La historia por otro lado es original hasta donde mi mente da jejeje**

Capitulo tres

Como Midoriya lo imaginado Killer Croc redujo la ración de la comida casi a la mitad, muchos de los trabajadores de la mina mostraron sus molestias, pero al instante el revuelo fue apagado, por una serie de explosiones cortesía de Bakugo, además de una serie de demostraciones de distintas singularidades de los guardias. Algunos con singularidades de fuerza y reforzamiento golpearon los muros, los de apariencia humanoide rugieron, y un par de guardias con singularidades elementales hicieron gala de sus habilidades al chamuscar y golpear a un par de trabajadores.

Al final el rugido de Killer Croc desde un palco en la cafetería callo a guardias y trabajadores y volvió a sumir todo en una temerosa calma. Hacía algún tiempo la gente de la mina se abria callado y mostrado su resentimiento en silencio.

Sin embargo el silencio de ese instante no era solo de miedo, todos habían aprendido a temer a los guardias y a Killer Croc, habían perdido las esperanza en los héroes o en alguin que los salvara de aquella torturo. Incluso Izuku pensaba con tristeza que aquel era su destino.

Al final la cena solo dejo más hambre y tristeza. Una vez en las barracas de los trabajadores, todos procedieron a su el único momento del día donde podían interactuar con otros grupos de trabajo, las 2 hrs que los guardias daban luego de la cena antes de apagar las luces, muchas de las personas buscaban a los amigos y conocidos de otros grupos, hablaban de su día, jugaban cartas o con alguien juego contrabandeado por los guardias y trataban de olvidarse por unos instantes de la vida en la mina.

También haba personas que formaba lazos íntimos con otros trabajadores, es decir que buscaban el formar una especie de relación social parecida al noviazgo o casamiento. Las personas mayores y más atrevidas se juntaban o dormían en la misma barraca de alguno de los dos, claro que para ello hablaban con las otras personas del lugar seleccionado y si estaban de acuerdo se daba el cambio, en cuanto a la aprobación oficial, las reglas de la minas no decían nada sobre las relaciones en ellas. Había incluso jóvenes de la edad de Izuku que lo realizaban. Midoriya no era muy sociable, sin embargo hacía poco una chica del equipo de trabajo 12 se había acercado a él y le había propuesto un relación. La escena había sido graciosa, la chica (quien parecía un gorila y le sacaba a Midoriya una cabeza de altura) se había aparecido luego de la cena, con una carta en sus manos. De manera muy recta la había ofrecido a Midoriya con las palabras " por favor hazme el honor de su tu compañera" .

Izuku sorprendido y avergonzado, en medio de un grupo de curiosos con actitudes que oscilaban entre la lastima y la burla, no encontró una mejor opción que huir del lugar lo más rápido posible. Para esconderse en el único lugar seguro para él. El techo del último dormitorio de las barracas del trece. Donde se pudo esconder y lo siguió haciendo por aproximadamente tres meses, ya que la chica no dejaba de insistir una respuesta, al parecer era quien llevaba el carro de producción igual que Midoriya y era ahí donde la había visto y quedado prendada de él.

Para Izuku era imposible el aceptar algo como lo que decía esa chica, ya que sería aceptar la realidad de vivir en la mina, además la chica le daba miedo e Izuku y no sabía nada de chicas en lo general, así que opto por escapar cada tarde ese era su lugar especial e intentar pasar inadvertido, aquel día que redujeron las raciones Midoriya no lo sabía pero todo cambiaria.

Aquella tarde había observado el atardecer y se había quedado hay luego de que se apagaran las luces, los guarias jamás buscaban en los techos de las barracas, solo en las partes de abajo, supongo que creían que los personas de la mina eran como cucarachas y el estar en las partes altas era improbable para ellos. Aquella noche toda estaba en calma. Midoriya empezaba a sentir el frio e iba a entrar a su carraca cuando detecto un sutil movimiento en la parte alta de la cúpula.

Un extraño objeto se deslizaba en el cielo nocturno, al principio imagino que era un pájaro, pero desecho la idea al instante, Midoriya conocía los pájaros, su forma, la manera en que se deslizaban y aquello no era ningún pájaro, era un objeto redondo y en un arranque de incredulidad solo pudo pensar "OVNIS" y sentir una enorme curiosidad.

Casi al instante Midoriya bajo del techo y busco una forma de ver de cerca aquel objeto. Podía resultar estúpido pero aquello era en ese momento la única cosa que Izuku deseaba. Cuando niño había soñado con extraterrestres, y aunque la vida en la mina era un asco, el poder ver algo así de sorprendente seria increíble.

De manera silenciosa, se deslizo por los rincones más oscuros de las barracas cuidando que no lo vieran los guardias, aun con nervios y apretando la mandíbula por lo que estaba haciendo, Midoriaya se deslizo fuera de las barracas, tomando como referencia de centro de la cúpula de la mina, cruzándose con algunos guardias a quienes evito deslizándose en algunos rincones del camino.

Izuku llego hasta la cúpula donde estaba la entrada de la mina, busco en el cielo el OVNI pero no lo encontró, arrepintiéndose por haber sido tan tonto como para acercarse, Midoriya estaba a punto de volver cuando una explosión en la mina lo sorprendió.

En la parte alta de la mina, la luz que provenía de la explosión de abajo ilumino dos figuras que Midoriya alcanzo a ver. Entonces todo pareció encajar. Izuku no había visto un OVNI era algo más, eran personas, héroes que atacaban la mina. El camino lógico habría sido el correr a las barracas, pero mientras las alarmas sonaban y las torres de los guardias se iluminaban Izuku tomo la resolución de no correr, y aun temeroso y sin saber que lo guiaba, decidió quedarse y observar.

Agazapado entre un par de contenedores Midoriya miro correr a los guardias.

-¡apresúrense un explosión en el almacén de la mina!-

-¡unidades de guardi corran a las salidas suroeste¡

-¡unidad de ataque conmigo!- la voz de los guardias en jefe y de Killer Croc se resonaba en lo alto. Midoriya entendió que si mandaban escuadrones a la entrada suroeste era porque estaba más cerca del almacén de la mina, pero él sabía que saldría por ahí, sino por la parte central del domo. Debía haber una distracción que pudiera realizar Izuku para ayudar aquellos desconocidos, de manera rápida Izuku se deslizo hasta el almacén de explosivos que los guardias custodiaban y por suerte no había nadie allí, tomo un par de explosivos y oculto entre las sombras y los gritos, que ya no solo eran de los guardias sino también de los trabajadores de mina quienes aprovechando el tumulto estaban mezclándose entre los guardias, algunos obligados a apagar las llamas del alancen que ya se habían propagado por varias partes de la mina, otros iniciando peleas con guardias, aunque en la mente de Izuku solo había una idea, volar la torre de comunicación, los guardias se comunican por transmisores y aquello les daría ventaja a quien quiera que hubiera iniciado todo aquello.

Cuidando no ser visto, Midoriya lanzo un par de explosivos a la base la torre, tratando de evitar pensar que alguien podría salir dañado con aquello, detono los explosivos y tumbo la torre. Pronto todo era un caos, las barracas también se habían iniciado a incendiar, había explosiones por todos lados, teniendo a certeza de que sería suficiente, Izuku corrió hacia las barracas del 13 esperando que todos estuvieran bien.

Sin embargo no había avanzado uno cien metros cuando escucho una voz que le era muy familiar.

-¡Detente hay maldita perra!- Izuku conocía muy aquella voz, era Bakugo y el sonido de explosiones que lo acompañaba era la confirmación. Deteniéndose en la esquina de un edición que un no había sido incendiado, Midorya pudo ver como una chica de pelo lacio y oscuro era perseguida por Katsuki, no vestía como los de la mina, sino que llevaba un traje azul oscuro con varias bolcillos y una mochila en cuyo extremo se podía ver la funda de una katana que la chica llevaba en brazos.

Sin embargo parecía no poder con Bakugo quien además de su usual traje de guardia llevaba en las manos dos guantes especiales que parecían aumentar el poder de sus explosiones. La chica llego hasta un callejón sin salida, entonces Bakugo sonreía con locura, mientras la chica temblaba sosteniendo su katana con ambas manos.

-Lo pagaran tú y tus amiguitos- susurro Bakugo conteniendo su odio y en un tono venenoso, sin embargo antes que provocara otra explosión izuku salió de escondite y grito.

-¡heee Ka-chan!- Midoriya sabía que aquello lo enojaría, el viejo apodo de la infancia olvidada de ambos, provoco la ira del chico explosivo quien se dio la vuelta listo para hacer explotara a Izuku.

-¡DEKU!- sin embargo Midoriya se adelanto, usando el ultimo explosivo. Izuku lanzo hacia las manos de Bakugo la carga de TNT, y siendo imposible detenerse la mirada de Bakugo paso de la ira al miedo al mirar el artefacto, la explosión del TNT y la singularidad de katsuki fue enorme lanzando a Midoriya y a la chica tras Bakugo unos metros hacia atrás.

Un poco aturdió y adolorido por el golpe contra un muro, Midoriya abrió los ojos y miro horrorizado a Bakugo quien se encontraba en un cráter, aun que con miedo y preocupación Izuku corrió hacia el pensando "ohh Dios…. Ohh dios….mate a Ka-chan" con lagrimas en los ojos Midoriya observo el cuerpo de Katsuki, su traje tenía varias quemaduras por todo el cuerpo, su pelo había sido chamuscado, en su mejilla derecha había una fea quemadura, pero lo peor eran sus brazos.

Los brazos de Bakugo estaban completamente quemados, por la explosión, aun conservaba ambas manos pero ya no tenia uñas y eran un negro carbonizado, Bakugo no reaccionaba y por un momento Izuku pensó que estaba muerto. Sin embargo una fina mano se apoyo en el cuello de Bakugo y luego en el hombre de Izuku pare decir en un susurro tranquilizador.

-aun está vivo-

Por primera vez Izuku miro la cara de la chica a la que Bakugo estaba persiguiendo, tenía los ojos de un violeta intenso, la nariz pequeña y una boca color rosa. Su flequillo azul oscuro ocultaba sus cejas que están levemente arqueadas por un gesto de preocupación que era dedicado a un llorón Midoriya.

-enserio…- susurro éste.

-si- contesto ella- es enserio… sus heridas parecen seria pero vivirá… gracias por salvarme…-

Aquello tranquilizo a Izuku quien aun lagrimeaba, era cierto que Bakugo hacia de su vida un infierno, pero no era como para que lo quisiera verlo muerto. De manera lenta Izuku dejo el cuerpo de Bakugo quien ahora comenzaba a mover el pecho de manera lenta.

-vamos…tenemos que Salir de aquí- la voz de la chica saco a Izuku de su pensamiento, y luego la manos de la chica jalándolo alejo a Izuku del cuerpo de Bakugo y lo condujo entre los edificio en llamas hacia algún lugar de la mina.

Aun había gritos y ruido de explosiones en el entorno, pero Midoriya solo pensaba en lo que había hecho, casi mataba a Bakugo, había lanzado un explosivo a una persona sin pensarlo. Había lastimado a alguien y si la caída de torro también había lastimado a alguien, Midoriya se dio cuenta que todo aquello no tenía sentido. Todos estaban siendo lastimados, las gente de la mina los guardias y todo para que o porque, sin embargo antes de llegar a una respuesta y aun siendo guidado aquella chica y mientras corrían, un fuerte estruendo y golpe formidable de una especie de látigo mando a Izuku y a la Chica a volar.

Frente a ellos estaba Killer Croc, con un uniforme roto y completamente fuera de sí, gritaba y golpeaba todo a su paso, Izuku se puso de pie rápido, volviendo en sí y dándose cuenta del peligro volteo hacia la chica para salir huyendo solo para darse cuenta que estaba desmayada.

En aquel instante Killer Croc lanzo otro golpe hacia la chica, movido solo por la idea de protegerla Midoriya se lanzo hacia la chica cubriéndola del coletazo del hombre lagarto, sin embargo aquel mostro no se detuvo y siguió golpeando a Izuku.

Midoriya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento, el ya no quería ver aquello, no quería ver gente en la mina sufriendo, no quería ver guardias, ni hiriendo a otros ni siendo herido como Bakugo, quería ser fuerte, protegerlos a todos acabar con aquello, quería ser fuerte, proteger a todos acabar con el dolor.

De pronto, Killer Croc paro, medio lucido lanzo un grito bestial hacia Midoriya como para decir que se quitara. Pero Izuku no lo haría, de manera lenta, con todo el cuerpo lastimado y adolorido, con los ojos lloroso y mordiéndose el labio Midoriya se levanto.

-no… yo no me moveré… protegeré a esta chica y todos- las palabras de Izuku aunque débiles fueron claras, sin embargo el cansancio lo venció y cayó al suelo, el rugido de Killer Croc fue más fuerte y Midoriya pensó que todo habría terminado. Sin embargo una ráfaga de viento y un estruendo violento hicieron que Midoriya levantara la vista.

Frente a él Killer Croc estaba inconsciente, un enorme hombre con el cabello en punta lo había golpeado, vestía un enorme abrigo verde oscuro. De pronto el hombre rio de manera estruendosa, volteo la mirada hacia Midoriya, quien vio unos ojos oscuros bajo unas enormes cejas rubias, aquel hombre tenía una enorme sonrisa llena de confianza.

-Bien hecho mi Muchacho… descansa- aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que escucho Izuku antes de desmayarse no sin antes de reconocer al gigante frente él. Al último héroe del mundo. El viejo símbolo de la paz.

All Might.

 **Espero y les guste el capitulo, de nuevo perdón por los errores, corrijo pero a veces se me pasan jejeje.. Espero que la historia sea de su agraado fue un momento de inspiración, aun no se que tan larga sea. Como mi primer fanfic espero terminarlo y no dejarlo como trabajo a medias.**

 **Por otro lado, esto solo es el principio. La historia aun tiene mucho que contar, será de aventura y un poco de romance, para los que se lo pregunten la chica que Izuku salvo se llamara Nero es un personaje OC que invente para hacer lla historia interesante, como adelanto me habrá varias parejas pero aun trabajo en ello, pero es seguro que una de ellas será Izuku y Uraraka… porque me encanta esta pareja. Aunque Uraraka no será como en el manga o el anime. Tengo un montón de ideas que pero desarrollar, así que apoyen y dejen sus reviews.**

 **La historia la subiré cada que puedo porque entre semana no me puedo conectar jejeje.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Soy nuevo como escritor, asi que perdón por los errores, gracias por los reviews como novato se aprecian, espero la historia les guste y como nuevo seria genial que mandaran inbox con ideas, comentarios y críticas. Así que gracias por leer (-w-)/**

 **Declimer : los personajes de boku no heroacademy no son míos, pertenecen a KouheiHorikoshi. La historia por otro lado es original hasta donde mi mente da jejeje, así que diviértanse.**

Capitulo Cuatro

Midoriya estaba corriendo por un pasillo oscuro, tenía miedo, sabía que lo estaba delante de él era algo horrible. Pero lo que había detrás de él era peor o eso sentía. La luz al final del pasillo a cada momento se hacía más y más brillante, pero mientras más se acercaba mas desaparecía el miedo dentro de Izuku. Con sus puños cerrados y a algunos metros de la luz, el miedo en Midoriya había desaparecido y era remplazado por odio, cualquier cosa que hubiera en aquella habitación iluminada. Izuku la iba a matar debía de matarla.

Midoriya despertó de golpe.

Había sido solo un sueño, agitado como si hubiera corrido mucho Izuku se dio cuenta que estaba en un lugar extraño, no eran las barracas o cualquier lugar de la mina. Estaba en una habitación de paredes blancas, había varias camas, pero todas vacías. Al principio Midoriya pensó que estaba solo, sin embargo se dio cuenta que al lado de su cama en un pequeño sillón blanco había un chica dormida.

Aunque no la reconoció al instante, Izuku se dio cuenta que aquella chica no era otra que la misma que había salvado de Bakugo y Killer Croc y quien al parecer lo había salvado a él llevándolo a esa especie de hospital. Sin embargo en donde estaba Midoriya, que hospital en esa época ayudaría a una persona sin singularidad.

Izuku estaba por gritar para preguntar a alguien donde estaba, cuando la chica en el sillón se movió, una enmarañada cabellera azul y unos ojos color violeta semi cerrados voltearon hacia Midoriya.

-buenos días...- susurro en tono soñoliento

Midoriya se sonrojo un poco por la naturalidad de aquella chica –bu...bu... buenos Di... días- alcanzó a contesta para al final agachar la cabeza.

La chica abrió los ojos completamente despierta.

-como te encuentras- pregunto de manera más seria mirando a Midoriya de una manera muy intensa.

Midoriya se topó con las manos la cara que ya había adquirido un tono rojo, aquella chica era muy linda y lo inquietaba.

-bi...bi...bi... bien-

La chica suspiro aliviada y sonrió para luego extender su mano y se presentarse.

\- qué bueno… soy Nero Tachibana-

\- Izuku Midoriya – se presentó esté aun sonrojado-¿dónde estoy?- pregunto luego de unos segundo de silencio.

La chica se quedo pensando con la mano bajo el mentón- mmm… se podría decir que en la base de la resistencia- contesto al final.

Izuku tardo unos segundos para procesar aquello.

-la resistencia- susurro sorprendido, mirando a la chica a la cara.

-si...- contesto ella con una sonrisa, que provoco otro sonrojo de Midoriya.

Estaba a punto de preguntar mas cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron dos personas, una era un hombre de mediana edad con gafas, de pelo negro encanecido con una bata de médico, mientras que la otra persona era un chico tal vez de la edad de Midoriya, pero un poco más alto, vestía una traje azul oscuro con botas militares blancas y guantes, en el pecho un protector con varios compartimentos. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención del joven eran dos cosas, uno su cabello mitad blanco y mitad rojo, dos la cicatriz en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, lo que sumado a su mirada intensa provocaba gran intimidación.

-Shoto…. Doctor Ryu, buenos días- saludo Nero levantándose de su sillón.

El chico quien al parecer se llamaba Shoto realizo un movimiento de cabeza aunque no hablo, el doctor por otro lado sonrió y se acercó a Midoriya.

-como está el paciente- pregunto de manera tranquila

-bien- contesto Izuku mientras el doctor tomaba su pulso.

-muy bien- susurro esté- tenía varias lesiones en la espalda y algunos huesos rotos, además de quemaduras leves...Pero gracias a dios nada grave- el doctor sonrió mientras ayuda a Midoriya a sentarse en la cama.- Nero y los otros dicen que eres un héroe… que la salvaste dos veces en la mina-

Midoriya se sonrojo y bajo la cabeza, el no se sentía como un héroe, había lastimado a Bakugo y con Killer Croc solo había servido de escudo, el no era un héroe, no tenía la fuerza o el valor.

-no… yo no hice nada- susurro éste.

Pero la mano de Nero sobre la de Izuku hiso que este volteara sorprendido a verla.

-si lo hiciste- insistió ésta con una sonrisa y levemente sonrojada.- si no fuera por ti, ese chico explosivo me habría volado en pedazos… además cuando me desmaye fuiste tú quien me protegió del hombre cocodrilo-

La mirada de la chica hiso que algo dentro de Midoriya se revolviera, jamás lo había visto así, con una mirada llena de gratitud y confianza.

-lo vez chico… eres un héroe para Nero y para otros también- confirmo el doctor Ryu con una sonrisa tranquila y que trataba de reconfortar a Izuku. Detrás de él, Shoto miraba a Midoriya con expectativa… era aquel el chico que había salvado a Nero y que All Might insistido en llevar a la base. No parecía tener lo que se necesitaba para formar parte de ellos, su mirada nerviosa y ese sonrojo cuando Nero le hablaba, para Todoroki era un chico cualquiera. Aunque era cierto había soportado un paliza. Pero eso no lo hacía especial.

Midoriya estuvo hablando un poco con el médico y Nero, quienes le dijeron que estaba en un complejo seguro de la resistencia, luego de Izuku se había desmayado los refuerzos había llegado, todos las personas habían sido sacadas de la mina, los guardias había escapado cuando vieron que los superaban en número.

Midoriya sonrió tranquilo, todos estaban bien, que alivio, pero porque solo él estaba hay. Porque no había más heridos en las camas, no era posible que él fuera el más lastimado, todo ese fuego y las explosiones. Y como si su mente fuera leída Nero fue quien contesto.

-estas aquí porque, hay alguien que quiera hablar contigo- la mirada de Nero era un poco extraña, Midoriya no podía saber si era de pena o lastima o que significado tenia.- sin embargo, primero tienes que recuperarte- al instante volvió la sonrisa tranquila de la chica, tras ella el doctor también insistió y solo sonrió, aquello reconforto a Midoriya quien se relajó y pensó que fuera lo que fuera que vendría no estaría mal.

En otra habitación del complejo un grupo de hombres y mujeres habla, la habitación estaba oscura sí que solo se veían siluetas, la que estaba hablando era la de un hombre flaco y un poco encorvado.

-creo que el chico se debe de quedar aquí- la voz era grabe, pero firme.

-ya tienes a la chica… para que quieres alguien más- la voz que contesto era chillona y provenía de un ser pequeño cuya sombra parecía más la de un animal que la de un humano.

-Nero…- susurro el hombre delgado- ella… es… bueno…. Ella es un gran soldado, su entrenamiento, sus métodos de pelea son muy buenos… pero le falta algo… Shoto asegura que en la mina perdió la calma con el fuego… es cierto que la chica no lo tolera desde el incendio donde murieron sus padres… pero en el futuro vendrán escenarios similares, no podemos arriesgarnos con que pierda la calma en esos momentos-

La sala estuvo en silencio, nadie hablo o replico, todos parecían meditar la respuesta del hombre.

-All Might- el hombre delgado volteo a mirar a la voz que había dicho su nombre- que hay… que hay de posibilidad de usar a Todoroki-

El hombre delgado, All Might se quedó pensativo, puso su mano en su menton y busco las palabras para contestar sobre aquella posibilidad.

-Todoroki es fuerte… y su sentido de justicia supera por mucho al de Endevor pero… jamás se ha fusionado el One for All con una singularidad tan fuerte como la él… no séqué pasaría, tal vez su singularidad mutaría o desaparecería.-

De nuevo en la sala reino el silencio, esta vez fue como si todos meditaran que hacer. No fue hasta que un hombre anciano hablo, que el silencio se rompió.

-cuál sería la función del nuevo chico… All Might-

All might tardo algunos segundo en contestar.

-el chico peli verde… bueno… yo…yo… quiero entrenarlo y ver la posibilidad de que se él y no Nero quien herede el One For All-

Aquello sorprendió a muchos, algunos negaron al instante pensando que se había invertido demaciado en la chica o que aquella idea era muy arbitraria de parte de All Might, sin embargo este continúo su discurso.

-mire a ese chico enfrentarse al hombre cocodrilo sin vacilar… aun sabiendo que podía morir, protegió a Nero con su cuerpo… a una desconocida, soporto mucho más que muchas personas con singularidad y se puso de pie… ese chico tiene la voluntad, solo le hace falta fuerza y podrá hacer crecer el All for One-

Todos guardaron silencio, aquello podía ser cierto, el proyecto heredero no buscaba solo alguien que detuviera al emperador, buscaba crear un nuevo héroe que devolviera la esperanza a todos. Nero era la candidata perfecta, hábil, valiente y con una buena capasidad de análisis… aunque solo en el entrenamiento, en el mundo real era distinto. Nero tenia tendencia a fallar, se desesperaba de manera constante, dudaba de sus acciones y cometía errores que más de una vez casi significaron la misión.

El debate sobre tomar al chico de la mina fue más largo de lo que imagino All Might. Muchos no estaban de acuerdo con tomar al chico como futuro heredero del One for All, otros aceptaban que Nero había tenido errores, pero había un programa de candidatos, porque no escoger alguien de ahí. La final dejaron que All Might podía tener tres meses de prueba si ello funcionaba el chico podría ser el heredero. Sin no era así el consejo decidiría el nuevo candidato.

All Might salió de la sala, lleva una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros rotos, estaba sonriendo había aceptado al chico. Si su instinto no fallaba aquel muchacho tenia lo necesario para ser el nuevo poseedor del One for All, sería el nuevo pilar de la paz y quien derrotaría por fin al All for One.

 **Espero que estén disfrutando la historia, hasta el momento no he metido muchos personajes del manga pero espero hacerlo pronto. En el siguiente capitula ya inicia Uraraka como personaje regular. Aun no sé cómo meteré a Iida la verdad aun veré cómo encaja en la historia. Varias de las personalidades del manga serán cambiadas así que no se sorprendan**


	6. Chapter 6

**Lamento no haber actualizado en tanto, tanto tiempo, he tenido algunos problemas con mi no-novia y con mi familia** **. Como siempre perdón por los errores, gracias por los reviews , sigan la historia y manden inbox XD, espero la historia les guste, se aceptan comentarios y críticas. Así que gracias por leer (-w-)/**

 **Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no son míos, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi. La historia por otro lado es original hasta cierto punto jejeje, cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

Capitulo cinco

Ochako Uraraka había nacido con la capacidad de manejar la gravedad de los objetos, hacerlos ligeros para poder hacerlos flotar. Había nacido en una familia humilde, sus padres trabajaban el ramo de la construcción utilizando sus singularidades. Sin embargo cuando el Emperador promulgo la ley de clases todo fue peor para ellos y para muchas más personas con singularidades comunes pero útiles. Los padres de Uraraka y muchos otros fueron obligados a trabajar más, para levantar "el nuevo Japón".

La mano de obra escaseaba, todas aquellas personas que fueron llevadas a las minas dejaron un hueco en la economía, por eso aquellos con singularidades útiles fueron explotadas al máximo, se debía de levantar el Tokio que había sido destruido. En la memoria de Uraraka quedaron grabadas las miradas de sus padres, sus sonrisas, sus voces gentiles y aquellas camas de hospital donde caían sus manos sin vida.

Sin familia Ochako había quedado en la calle, el Emperador no quería que la economía cargara con huérfanos, no había ni un seguro ni una institución para ayudar a Ochako o cualquier otro, sin comida o techo aquella pequeña niña había rodado por el frio mundo, robado para sobrevivir, había visto todo lo horrible que escondía la sociedad y cuando había estado a punto de morir a los nueve años la mano de un chico la había salvado de la muerte.

Ahora cinco años después, siendo un miembro de la resistencia y una de las discípulas de All Might miraba como aquel chico corría y corría en la pista de entrenamiento con aquella estúpida cara de esfuerzo.

Uraraka estaba en las gradas mirando al nuevo recluta Midoriya Izuku. Cuando Nero Tachibana le hablo de él ella había esperado ver otra clase de chico, alguien que no pareciera tan patético, pero en fin, Nero siempre exageraba después de todo. Ochako inflo las mejillas, había sido mentira, ese chico no era más lindo que Shoto.

Entonces de gole soltó el aire de sus mejillas en un sonoro suspiro. Bueno nadie era más lindo que Shoto, ante aquel pensamiento Uraraka se sonrojo y sonrió. Si Todoroki era muy guapo, alto, fuerte, valiente, era tan serio y su mirada dura hacia que Ochako ardiera más que las llamas que el joven producía. Estaba tan encimada en sus pensamientos que no noto a un peliverde que la observaba con suma curiosidad desde la pista.

Midoriya estaba realizando lo que le habían pedido, acondicionamiento básico, en aquella base solo hablaba con Nero y el doctor Ryu. Pero según ellos era importante que él estuviera en la mejor condición. Para que, no lo sabía. Sin embargo ahora estaba intrigado por la chica en la tribuna, estaba recargada en la barandilla con los brazos colgando, su mirada estaba perdida en un lejano horizonte, había un enorme rubor en sus mejillas y la sonrisa más boba que Izuku hubiera visto.

Podría haberse reído, pero antes de ello la chica noto que la miraba y su rostro como su posición en la barandilla cambiaron drásticamente. Poniéndose de pie rápido con la espalda recta, con una mirada avergonzada que duro solo unos segundos tan solo para dar paso una colérica para gritar.

-qué vez Idiota- mientras apuntaba a Midoriya con el dedo. Y aunque era más que obvio que Izuku la Miraba a ella, dado que eran los únicos en el lugar, pero un poco avergonzado y con miedo solo pudo contestar a la castaña con un levantamiento de hombros.

Ochako inflo las mejillas por la frustración, se dio la vuelta y dejo a un perplejo Midoriya quien no había entendió del todo aquel primer encuentro. Sin embargo aun le faltaban 10 vueltas a la pista, así que sintiendo los pies morir Izuku continuo corriendo.

Lejos del área de entrenamiento donde se encontraba Izuku, en una pequeña sala dos personas tenían una charla de vital importancia sobre el futuro del peliverde.

-Tendrá que ser así…. – All Might acaba de explicar a Nero la decisión del consejo de aceptar a Midoriya aunque, claro no podían decirle a este. Primero tendría que pasar el entrenamiento básico y un examen especial, entonces solo entonces All Might le revelaría a Izuku que él s convertiría en el Heredero del One For All.

-Lo entiendo señor- Nero apretó sus puños, le agradaba Midoriya y estaba de acuerdo con la decisión de All Might pero… se sentía frustrada había dado todo por ser la candidata al One For All, sin embargo había fallado, había fallado en su venganza contra el emperador y a aquella promesa a sus padres.

-No te inquietes Nero… eres parte de mi equipo y siempre lo serás… sin embargo tu misma lo dijiste una vez, hay una duda en tu corazón cuando estas en el campo de batalla… tal vez sea lo mejor- All Might trato de consolar a la chica, era cierto ella pudo a ver sido perfecta, pero esa duda que sentía al pelear quebraría la voluntad del One for All si ella se convertía en su portadora.

Nero sonrió derrotada, All Might tenía razón.

-Sí creo que lo que dices es cierto maestro- Nero se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta luego de hacer una reverencia al viejo símbolo de la paz.

All Might se quedó inquieto, pensativo. Le preocupaba Nero, era un chica fuerte y su convicción de venganza la había hecho llegar lejos, pero en el futuro podría ser un problema. Qué pasaría si no podía superar el hecho de alguien más fuera quien detuviera al Emperador. All Might se movió inquieto en el sillón que había estado sentado. Apoyo su cabeza en sus brazos y reflexiono sobre el futuro y lo que les esperaba.

Midoriya camino a su habitación, hacia poco lo había cambiado de la enfermería a una habitación específica. Camino a ella siempre se encontraba con personas, sin embargo rara vez alguien le prestaba atención. Al parecer todos estaban más interesados en otras cosas. Bueno después de todo aquel lugar era una base de la resistencia. Muchos solo estaban de paso, y los otros estaban en el área comunal, mientras que Izuku estaba un área restringida para muchos, hecha para las tropas en entrenamiento, solo que en esa base no había tropas.

La base la resistencia en la que se encontraba Izuku estaba entre unas montañas, era indetectable porque había sido camuflajeada con enormes muros que se asemejaban al relieve de la montaña, así como un barrera de micro pantallas en el cielo que evitaban que fuera vista desde el aire. La base había sido pensada muchos años atrás como lugar de entrenamiento de destruida academia UA.

Midoriya se ducho, sentía el cuerpo ardiendo, pero quería refrescarse antes de ir al área de cafetería. En el lugar como otras veces fue una anciana quien le sirvió la comida con una sonrisa igual que los días anteriores desde que había salido de la enfermería, al parecer era muda, así Izuku solo agradeció con un gesto y se dirigió una mesa desocupada, sin embargo a medio camino observo a la misma chica castaña de que había estado viéndolo mientras corría, estaba sola en una mesa, comiendo un plato de ramen con una gran sonrisa. A Izuku le pareció más linda ahora que hacia un rato.

Pensó en acercarse a comer con ella, pero la sola idea hizo que Midoriya se sonrojara así que prefirió pasar de largo y comer solo. Mientras Izuku se dirigía a su mesa Uraraka subió la mirada de su tazón y sus ojos se cruzaron, entonces la dulce mirada de la castaña se endureció en un gesto colérico que dejaba en claro que aun estaba molesta porque Midoriya lo hubiera visto en aquel momento de debilidad.

Aquella mirada era más de los Izuku podía suportar así que lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas se desplazo hasta aun asiento donde inicio a comer sin levantar la mirada por miedo a encontrar la mirada de cierta castaña. No había estado comiendo ni siquiera cinco minutos cuando sentido como alguien se sentaba frente a él. Al principio sintió miedo, tal vez había sido la castaña quien quería reclamarle por fuera lo que fuera que había hecho. Pero cuando subió la mirada se encontró con unos ojos color violeta y con la sonrisa de una peliazul.

-Hola…- susurro Midoriya sorprendido por Nero, quien soltó una carcajada y apoyo su rostro en sus manos aun mirando de manera divertida a Izuku.

-Hola Deku- desde que había despertado en la enfermería la chica insistía en llamarlo así, al parecer recordaba las palabras de Bakugo. Sin embargo ahora que la peliazul decía aquel apodo, no sentía como si fuera un insulto parecía más una especie de algo.

-¿cómo te sientes?- pregunto la chica quien aun se burlaba del sonrojo del peliverde.

-bien…- susurro Izuku- algo cansado por el entrenamiento, pero estoy bien…Me...Me agrada este lugar- Midoriya sonrió mientras bajaba la mirada a su plato y continuaba comiendo-

-Me alegro- contesto Nero- dicen que entrenas diligentemente… eso es bueno- luego de aquello la chica se quedo en silencio, su mirada se ensombreció un poco, y aquello inquieto a Midoriya, pudiera ser que lo siguiente sería algo malo. Qué tal si lo sacaban de la base. Aun con mido Izuku junto el valor y pregunto.

-¿pasa algo Nero?- la chica lo miro unos segundo, fue como si volviera de muy lejos, pero poco a poco recupero su mirada habitual y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza.

-no… todo está bien… pero hay alguien que te quiere conocer- aquello tardo en ser procesado unos minutos por Midoriya. Su cara debió ser bastante graciosa, ya que Nero volvió a soltar una carcajada. Pero antes de que Izuku pudiera preguntar quién la chica se puso de pie y con una rápida despedida con la mano se dirigió a la puerta de cafetería dejando aun perplejo Midoriya.

 **Espero y les allá agradado el capitulo. Como ven Deku sigue siendo Deku aunque no gracias a Uraraka jeje. Espero y les agrade que ella este enamorada de Todoroki sé que en el manga no hay mucho romance y la historia gira en torno a la aventura, pero porque no un poco de romance y aventura para la vida de Deku. En los próximos caps iniciare a meter a todos los demás personajes. Gracias por leer esto y siguán conmigo hasta el final… hasta luego (w)/**


	7. Chapter 7

**Lamento no haber actualizado en un tiempo, he tenido algunos problemas mi laptop ¡CAPUK! Así que tarde un tiempo en recuperar mi información y en volver a editar el borrador que tenai de este capítulo. Como siempre perdón por los errores, gracias por los reviews , sigan la historia y manden inbox XD, espero la historia les guste, se aceptan comentarios y críticas. Así que gracias por leer (-w-)/**

 **Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no son míos, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi. La historia por otro lado es original hasta cierto punto jejeje, cualquier parecido con otra historia es mera coincidencia.**

Capítulo 6

El fuego quemaba su hogar, los gritos de la gente con miedo y una risa larga y fría, casi inhumana. A los pies de Nero el cuerpo sin vida de su madre. Le habían cortado su garganta. Sus ojos estaban vacíos sin dolor, sin felicidad, sin miedo, sin vida. En ellos solo reflejaban una cosa, la mano la muerta.

No podía correr, tenía miedo, frente a ella un hombre enorme sostenía a su padre del cuello. No podía ver su rostro, solo una silueta. Su padre suplicaba, imploraba por su hija, decía que ella no sabía el secreto y que no era culpable de nada, pero el hombre jamás hablaba, solo se volvía a reír, para después atravesar el cuerpo de su padre con su propia mano.

Nero lloro, quería correr a su padre, pero no podía, jamás podía alcanzarlo, el fuego la envolvía y lo último que escuchaba era una voz diciendo:

-con ustedes muere el secreto de mi All For One-

Nero despertó cubierta de sudor y desorientada. Aquello no había sido un simple sueño, era un recuerdo que cada tiempo volvía ella. Volteo a mirar a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que estaba en una habitación desconosida. Lo primero que Nero Tachibana realizo fue buscar su catana, que encontró al lado de su cama. Sin embargo cuando lo hizo miro una castaña acostada a su lado.

Ochaco Uraraka estaba profundamente dormida y Nero recordó que estaban en una cabaña en el campamento de entrenamiento para ayudar a Midoriya. Suspiro aliviada y volvió a acostarse, aún era muy temprano o tal vez demasiado tarde en la noche, como fuera debía de dormir. Pero no podía, solo pensaba en el hombre que había matado a sus padres, no recordaba su rostro solo su voz fría. Una vos que luego de sobrevivir había escuchado en la radio en un discurso del Emperador.

Y aunque, no podía asegurarlo, Nero creía que había sido el emperador quien había matado a sus padres en persona, pero debido a que el Emperador jamás salía en televisión o en periódicos y su foto había sido borrada de la fase de la tierra, no lo podía asegurar eso.

Mejor Nero decidió levantarse, ya no podía estar en la cama. Salió de la habitación que desde hacía unos días compartía con uraraka y escucho un sonido extraño afuera de la cabaña. Despacio se deslizo en la oscuridad, apenas haciendo ruido alguno. Fuera de la cabaña iluminado por la luna Izuku golpeaba y pateaba a un enemigo invisible, aun vestía la ropa de la cena, un pantalón verde obscuro y una ramera verde.

Su rostro estaba cubierto de sudor y contraído en aquella mueca tan característica de esfuerzo típica del peliverde. Nero sonrió, Izuku se esforzaba tanto. Aquel campamento era la prueba del peliverde para ser portador del One For All.

Flashback-

Nero acompañaba a Izuku por los pasillos de la base, por fin después de tanto tiempo estando en aquel lugar, por fin había autorizado a que Midoriya conociera a All Might y la razón por la que estaba en aquel lugar. El joven caminaba nervioso de niño aquel hombre había sido su héroe pero hacía años que solo se contentaba en recordar los buenos tiempos, porque Midoriya sabía que All Might había perdió contra el emperador y estaba muerto, o eso se suponía. El fugas recuerdo del enorme hombre y las explicaciones de Nero y algunas personas en aquel lugar decía que el propio All Might había sido quien insistía en llevar allí a Izuku.

Nero observo a Midoriya, le temblaba el labio y apretaba con fuerza los puños tratando de mantener la calma, sonrió divertida, aquella expresión en el rostro del joven significaba que lo estaba tomando enserio. Aunque hacia poco que conocía al joven peliverde, sabia bastante bien como pensaba, era muy trasparente. Volvió a reír ante aquello y esta vez atrajo la atención de Izuku.

-q...q...que?...—pregunto este, Nero solo sonrió, cerro lentamente sus ojos color violeta y le dio a Midoriya un beso en la mejilla. –Buena suerte… solo entra hay…- y antes que Izuku se recuperara salió corriendo, porque aquello había sido muy penoso para ella y no quería que el joven viera el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Fin del Flashback-

Nero observo a Izuku quitarse el sudor con la palma de la mano de su frente. Suspiro y dijo algo para sí mismo que la chica no logro escuchar. Después de ello el chico se sentó en el suelo a descansar unos momentos. Nero no sabía que le había dicho All Might a Izuku o que le había contado el chico. Pero al salir de aquella sala al parecer el destino del joven había sido ser el nuevo portador del One for All.

Aquello no incomodaba a Nero, ella sabía desde el principio que no podía con aquella carga, se había esforzado tanto pero al final no lo había logrado, tal vez como decían los altos mandos ella carecía de carácter. Y la prueba de ello era que Midoriya la había tenido que sal verla del chico explosivo. En aquella ocasión durante la pelea ella y Todoroki lo había estado haciendo bien. Había derrotado a un par de guardia, sin embargo por toda la confucion, tuvieron que separarse y Nero acabo sola, el chico explosivo había sido su primer enemigo y para su desgracia más de lo que ella podía manejar.

Si no hubiera sido por Izuku tal vez ella estaría muerta. Miro a Midoriya volverse a levantar e iniciar su rutina, había algo en aquel chico que la tranquilizaba, Nero acomodo su cabello tras su oreja. Sonrió mirando a aquel tenas peliverde, luego se dio la vuelta y volvió a dormir pensando en el peliverde.

Midoriya suspiro, tenía que mejorar su técnica. Aquel campamento era para que "él" Midoriya fuera un portador adecuado para el One for All la singularidad, muy singular de All Might. Midoriya suspiro y relajo sus músculos. Él había sido elegido para aquella importante tarea.

Flashback-

Nero había dejado a Izuku solo en la puerta de la sala donde lo esperaba All might, cuando entro Midoriya espera ver a aquel hombre enorme y musculoso que recordaba de sus videos de antaño. Pero contrario a ello encontró en un sillón a un hombre delgadísimo, rubio con una mueca de miedo y unos ojos negros bastante profundo (jamás he entendido porque negros) vestido con un traje amarillo a rayas.

-Entra joven Midoriya… y quita esa cara de tonto… yo soy All Might… el verdadero- Izuku no podía ver la mueca que estaba haciendo, pero sus ojos se habían abierto de una manera exagerada, sus brazos habían caído a sus costados.

Aquel hombre era enserio All Might el viejo símbolo de la paz. Durante algunos instantes Midoriya se quedó en blanco, pero el delgado y tenebroso All Might le realizo un gesto con la mano para que tomara asiento frente a él.

-niño seré directo y te contare mi historia...- y en aquella habitación All Might se sinceros ante aquel hasta entonces desconocido chico, le conto sobre su singularidad y su origen, así como su historia con el hombre que se había convertido en el emperador. Izuku solo escucho a aquel hombre y entendió que era el verdadero All Might, que la herida en su costado casi le había costado la vida a él y que a la sociedad su libertada.

Midoriya miro a aquel hombre, era difícil pensar que fuera aquel fortachón sonriente, pero ahora que Izuku conocía la vida sabía que esconder su miedo de tras de una sonrisa era solo algo que una persona fuerte podría hacer.- ahora entiendes joven Midoriya… es tiempo de pasar mi antorcha a un nuevo símbolo de paz… pensé que tu podría hacerlo...-

Izuku se quedó helado.- yo…- siendo sincero que podría hacer él, después de todo no tenía singularidad alguna.

-si…. Tu… mi joven amigo…- All Might recordó como aquel chico había arriesgado su vida por Nero, pero no había sido eso lo que había llamado su atención… sino sus palabras. – sí, tú tienes el potencial para ser mi sucesor.

Izuku lo pensó, aquello era un sueño… era su sueño, la posibilidad de ser un héroe y que el héroe más grande del mundo fuera su mentor, pero Midoriya ahora entendía el mundo, ese mundo. Cruel oscuro, lleno de villanos, donde la esperanza de un chico se acaba en las minas de Qankori.

-no…- susurro Midoriya mientras bajaba la mirada ante un All Might muy sorprendido- yo no soy un héroe… no tengo singularidad… no tengo valor… solo soy el chico de una mina… como puedo yo ser el heredero del All for one, debe de haber alguien más capaz…-

All Might estaba sorprendido, creía que un joven sin singularidad, que mostraba tanta determinación en cualquier cosa que se le pedía como Izuku Midoriya aceptaría aquella jugosa oferta, pero, Midoriya no se daba cuenta de su potencial, la mina lo había cambiado. No miraba su corazón y el enorme valor para ayudar a los demás, un valor que había mostrado con Nero y al ayudar con las comunicaciones sin que se lo pidieran. All Might miraba a ese chico y no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras que había dicho al enfrentarse a Killer croc.

"-no… yo no me moveré… protegeré a esta chica y todos-"

Midoriya tenía lo que se necesitaba. En un mundo de héroes lo natural era proteger a los demás, pero en un mundo de villanos, en un lugar donde la esperanza y la libertad se han perdido. El sobrevivir cambia todo. La venganza, el miedo, el odio, el dolor, orillan a los hombres a convertirse en aquello que temen y odian. Pero aquel chico tenía bondad en su corazón. Un raro don, tal vez inútil en aquella cruel realidad pero con el poder de cambiarlo todo, si tan solo se alimentaba y crecía.

-no chico… tú tienes lo necesario…- Midoriya miro sorprendido a All Might.- tienes el corazón de un héroe...-Izuku abrió los ojos de manera exagerada y en ellos unas nada discretas lagrimas se asomaron.- tu puedes ser el símbolo de paz, tu puedes ayudar a todos y cambiar este mundo.-

Midoriya no pudo evitar llorar, había esperado una vida entera para que alguien le dijera aquellas palabras, había esperado que su madre las dijera, que cualquier persona las dijera. Pero en aquellos instantes era All Might quien lo decía.

-yo… yo…. Quiero salvar a todos…. No quiero que más gente muera solo por ser diferente...- Izuku con los puños cerrados y lágrimas en los ojos, quería creer que podía que All Might tenía razón y podía ser un héroe, que podía heredar el All for One y ser símbolo de la paz.

-entonces joven Midoriya… se mi pupilo y conviértete en mi aprendiz…- All Might tendió la mano a Izuku y el joven peliverde la tomo, esperando convertirse en lo que aquel hombre deseaba y no en lo que sus miedos le decían.

Fin del Flashback-

Ahora Izuku estaba en aquellas montañas entrenando, tenía menos de tres meses para controlar y mostrar que era un digno sucesor para All Might. Y para eso en aquel lugar estaba con Izuku y los demás el equipo especial de ataque e infiltración de la resistencia el equipo Eraserhead, liderado por Shota Aizawa, uno de los súper héroes que había sobrevivido a al emperador. Junto al héroe que suprimía los quirks estaba sus pupilos y miembros de su equipo, Eijiro Kirishima, el chico que podía endurecer su piel y su cuerpo, quien además poseía una asombrosa técnica de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo. Denki Kaminari quien poseía una singularidad de electrificación, que gracias a una serie de pequeños discos y agujas que manejaba mediante controladores manuales le permitía atacar al enemigo a distancia. También estaban Toru Hagakure una chica con un singular quirk de invisibilidad que era perfecto para infiltraciones. Los tres pese a ser jóvenes eran soldados elite dentro de las filas de la resistencia.

Su mentor y líder de equipo Eraserhead era un hombre serio y metodista en su trabajo, contrario a sus pupilos quienes eran bastante alegres y despreocupados. O al menos eso le había parecido a Izuku cuando se habían presentado. Kirishima tenía el pelo rojo, los dientes algo puntiagudos y una mirada fiera que a Midoriya le recordaba un poco a la de Bakugo. Sin embargo a diferencia de los de él, en la mirada de Kirishima había cierta calidez que concordaba con el carácter afable del joven. Kaminaria por otro lado era un tipo bien parecido, con cabello rubio con un singular rayo negro en el cabello y una mirada ámbar que se asemejaba a la mirada traviesa y astuta de un zorro. Quien era un misterio era Toru quien, solo podía ser detectada por sus guantes y sus botas. Por todo lo demás solo su voz la delataba. Izuku casi se desmaya cuando Nero y la propia Toru le dijeron que para que el quirk de la chica funcionara tenía que estar desnuda. El joven Izuku creyó que salía humo de sus orejas por lo sonrojado que se había puesto.

La función de aquellos chicos era proporcionar a Izuku compañeros de entrenamiento, con Kirishima entrenaba en combates cuerpo a cuerpo, con Kaminari esquivar sus ataques le daba agilidad, mientras que con Toru el tratar de frenar sus ataques invisibles agudizaba sus sentidos. Izuku. Su entrenamiento tenía tres fases diarias. Ejercitación, combate y uso de herramientas.

Durante las mañanas continuaba su acondicionamiento fisco, correr por las montañas, utilizar el gimnasio y equipo del campamento o en algunas ocasiones nadar contracorriente en el riachuelo. Eso no había cambiado mucho, solo que ahora Kirishima y Kaminari lo solían acompañar, era diferente estar con aquellos chicos, eran tan frescos y vivases que hacían sentir a Izuku un extraño sentimiento de amistad. Claro que no solo ellos, también estaban las chicas, Nero, Toru y de una forma que Midoriya no entendía Uraraka.

Solo la castaña era agresiva con Izuku, el enmtendia que ella no lo aceptaba como compañero o algo mas, tal vez era que en su primer encuentro el chico había visto una fase de la castaña que pocos habían visto. Asi que al hablar con Midoiya casi siempre se mostraba hostil y cuando lo miraba inflaba las mejillas y le realizaba un desplante y volteaba la cara. Aquello desconcertaba a Izuku, pero con su nueva atareada agenda tenia poco tiempo para meditarlo.

Mas en aquellos momentos, desde que había iniciado su entrenamiento en combate, Midoriya no había logrado ganar ni una sola vez contra Kirishima, el chico pelirrojo a pesar de ser bastante amable era una bestia peleando, no tenía mucha compasión aunque tampoco llegaba al salvajismo de Bakugo. Para Midoriya que nunca había peleado aquello era difícil. Morder el polvo una y otra vez lo hacía enojar, así que cada noche practicaba un poco con la esperanza de que al otro día pudiera realizar un mejor trabajo en el entrenamiento.

-pierdes el tiempo bobo….- una voz desde la cabaña llamo la atención de Izuku. No era otra que Uraraka quien aun con un poco de sueño lo miraba desde el pórtico de la cabaña con los brazos cruzados y una mirada de aburrimiento.

.eto.. eto... disculpa?...- Midoriya estaba confundido, había entendido muy bien lo que decía Uraraka pero no sabía porque.

-es una pérdida de tiempo...- la castaña frunció el ceño en una evidente muestra de enojo.- tu jamás serás alguien digno del One for All.-

Aquello sorprendió a Midoriya, era evidente que él no le gradaba pero de ahí a que ella pensara eso de él, no se lo habría imaginado. Sin embargo antes de que pudiera replicar algo la castaña continúo.

-eres torpe y cobarde… Nero dice que la salvaste y por alguna razón agradaste a All Might, según el tienes un potencial oculto o algo así… pero para mí no lo parece…- Ochaco se paseó alrededor de Izuku viéndolo de arriba abajo, juzgándolo y evaluándolo.- Dicen que no ayudaste con las comunicaciones en la mina… lo que nos dio tiempo para salir... pero yo creo que solo querías escapar, Nero dijo que el chico explosivo te grito "DEKU"…- Izuku abrió mucho los ojos, solo Nero lo llamaba así pero Uraraka le estaba recordando la verdad de aquel apodo.- dice le suena algo como "esfuérzate" pero la verdad es que solo eres un tonto ¿No?.-

Izuku sabía que todo aquello era verdad pero no podía rendirse en ese lugar. All Might y Nero tenían fe en él. Tal vez era cierto antes "Deku" significaba tonto e inútil. Pero ahora era un nuevo "Deku" un que lograría ser un gran héroe y salvar a todos.

Ochako miro durante unos momentos al joven Midoriya, se encontraba en silencio y mirando su mano. Tal vez había sido demasiado mala. Pero si no era Nero quien heredara el One for All la otra persona que podía hacerlo solo era Todoroki. Midoriya Izuku debía de entender eso e irse para que nadie más perdiera el tiempo con él.

-tienes razón…- contesto al final el peliverde.- antes Deku significaba tonto e inútil…- Izuku apretó con fuerza su mano.- pero ahora es diferente… Deku ya no significara que sea un perdedor… Deku será el nombre que le de esperanza a los demás.- entonces la mirada de Izuku se encontró con la de Ochaco, ya no tenía duda en su rostro, ya no estaba aquellos ojos temblorosos. Su mirada era dura, segura y durante unos instantes paralizo a Uraraka quien sintió un fuerte latido en su corazón ante la determinación del joven. Sin embargo no pudo replicar ya que Izuku toma sus cosas y entro a la cabaña pasando a un lado de Uraraka sin dirigirle la palabra. Ochaco lo escucho entrar a la habitación de los hombres y durante unos instantes se sintió mal. No creía que ese chico tuviera una mirada o una determinación como aquella. Al final ella misma volvió a su habitación para tratar de conciliar el sueño.

Izuku pasó la noche pensando en las palabras de Ochaco y si no era el adecuado para aquella responsabilidad, hasta ahora todos parecían apoyarlo, pero también debían de existir personas que pensaran que él no era el indicado para aquello. Uraraka era una de esas personas, tal vez también Todoroki Shoto a quien no había visto desde su estadía en el la enfermería. La duda inundaba su corazón, tenía miedo, pero ahora ya no podía detenerse All Might, Nero y el equipo Eraserhead lo estaban apoyando y dijera lo que dijera la castaña. Él seguiría adelante volvería aquel nombre que le trae vergüenza en su fortaleza y la esperanza de otros. Seria "Deku" y significaría para todos "Esfuérzate".

 **Espero que leas allá gustado el cap. Como ven Uraraka no es la sweet girl que todos conocemos y amamos pero Deku poco a poco romperá su frio exterior. Ya inicie a meter a los otros estudiantes de UA espero les agraden, espero en los siguientes caps poner más encuentros entre personajes y un par de peleas jejeje.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no son míos, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi. la historia por otro lado es original hasta donde mi mente da jejeje**

 **Sé que no había actualizado en un tiempo pero pues no salía la trama, pero el tercer opening del anime me revitalizo y aquí está un pequeño avance, gracias por leer esto XD**

Una vez más…

Izuku rodo por el suelo hasta golpear su espalda con uno de los árboles de aquel claro que usaban como campo de entrenamiento, sin embargo casi al instante se levantó y avanzo hasta un pelirrojo que se encontraba en posición de combate. Kirishima tenía activada su habilidad de endurecimiento y sus dos brazos eran como dos tubos de acero. Midoriya corrió hacia el pelirrojo lanzo el brazo izquierdo hacia atrás como preparándose a lanzar un puñetazo. Kirishima miro eso y se preparó para recibir el puño del peliverde.

Sin embargo en una fracción de segundo Izuku cambio su ataque, girando hacia lado izquierdo y lanzando una certera barrida hacia el pelirrojo quien no alcanzo a reaccionar y perdió el equilibrio al contacto de la pierna derecha de Izuku con su tobillo

Izuku no detuvo su giro luego de barrera al pelirrojo, sino que utilizando sus manos mientras caía y aprovechando su impulso lanzo una poderosa patada con su pie derecho buscando usar el talo para golpear el pecho de Kirishima quien se encontraba confundido y apenas fue capaz de protegerse de tal golpe que en el claro de bosque retumbo con un ruido sordo.

Midoriya quien sintió como si su pierna hubiera chocado con el acero, lanzo su cuerpo hacia un lado para girar por el suelo y ponerse de pie a una distancia considerable. Kirishima se puso de pie lentamente estaba exhausto, Izuku había avanzado mucho en poco tiempo, aquella pelea estaba volviéndose demasiado larga y el desgaste de ambos lo estaba llevando a nuevos terrenos hasta antes no explorados.

-ataca¡- grito Kirishima mientras avanzaba hacia Izuku para entablarse en otro combate cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo el peliverde ya había analizado la técnica de Kirishima, iniciara seguramente con un potente puñetazo o lanzando su brazo para golpearlo, cualquiera de los dos ataques seguramente iniciara con la mano derecha. Así que Midoriya buscó espacio ante él y su enemigo retrosediendo uno paso para esquivar el potente ataque endurecido de pelirrojo.

Primero fue el ataque por la derecha de Kirishima, luego una patada también por la derecha, volvería a lanzar su puño esperando que la defensa de su enemigo ya estuviera reduciendo su eficacia, sin embargo Midoriya no se arriesgaría a recibir un golpe había aprendido demasiado de las palizas de pelirrojo, así que la estrategia del peliverde era esquivar, cansar a Kirishima y atacar de manera contundente.

No muy lejos de Midoriya y Kirishima una castaña los observaba, aunque se negaba a entrenar con Izuku, Ochaco era parte del equipo All Might y tenía acatar sus órdenes y una de ellas era supervisar en todo momento al peliverde, mientras miraba como esquivaba los golpes de Kirishima, Uraraka no pudo negar que Midoriya se estaba volviendo demasiado bueno, llevaban casi un mes en aquella montaña entrenado y ya era capaz de darle una pelea decente al pelirrojo, quien al tirar un puñetazo resbalo y mientras caí fue golpeado por la rodilla de Midoriya quien aprovecho aquel pequeño desliz de su adversario y con un golpe certero en la nuca desmayo a su compañero de entrenamiento.

Mientras Kirishima caía miro durante un breve momento y durante ese último delirio de consiente pensó "perdí…"

Midoriya se tiro al suelo y suspiro, aunque antes claro que reviso los signos vitales de Kirishima y se aseguró que estuviera bien. Miro el cielo y sonrió, había logrado vencer al joven pelirrojo, acción qye no era tan fácil como cualquiera lo pensaría. Eso lo acercaba más a su meta.

-buen trabajo joven Midoriya- la profunda voz de All Might sorprendió a Izuku, quien se levantó casi de inmediato y sonriendo nervioso para mostrar que con ello agradecía el cumplido. El antiguo símbolo de la paz vestía unos tejanos gastados y una camisa blanca que le quedaba enorme.

-fue…fue… suerte creo..- contesto Midoriya rascándose la nuca

\- NEVER¡- Izuku se sobresaltó un poco ya que all Might había cambiado a su forma musculosa para enfatizar sus palabras- lo que acabas de realizar es solo fruto de tu esfuerzo…- All Might se agacho un poco y tomo el hombre de Izuku y le dio un señal de aprobación con el pulgar- ahora hay que llevar al joven Kirishima a que reciba tratamiento.

All Might cargo a Kirishima y lo llevo al campamento mientras dejaba unos minutos a solas a Midoriya para que reflexionara sobre su progreso, el mes de entrenamiento había sido un completo infierno. Las rutinas de All Might no solo eran extremas sino que ponían aprueba al joven Izuku, ahora no solo corria, levantaba pesas y nadaba contra corriente, había iniciado con un entranamiento que consitia en escalar la montaña, lo cual era bastente complicado.

Uraraka estuvo tentada a ir donde el peliverde y hablar con él, desde la noche que la chica había confrontado a Midoriya este no le había dirigido la palabra más que para lo indispensable, antes no hablaban mucho, pero el peliverde solia buscar una especie de trato entre ellos. Sin embargo antes de poder asercarse una cabellera de un azul oscuro y lacia se acerco desde uno de los estremos del campo donde antes habían estado peleando.

Nero se estaba haciendo muy cercana al peliverde, Ochaco los vio sonreír a los dos y decidió alejarse sin que la vieran, cuando la hacía notó un extraño sentimiento despertando dentro de ella.

Los dos jóvenes estaban sentados en el pasto mirando el cielo, luego de la llegada de Nero y una breve explicación de parte de Midoriya sobre su pelea ambos chicos se habían quedado en silencio. La verdad era que a Izuku le agradaba mucho Nero, era muy linda y desde que había llegado a la base de la resistencia lo había tratado con mucha amabilidad, casi de podía decir que aquella chica era la primera amiga de Izuku.

-te has esforzado mucho- dijo Nero aun mirando el cielo.

-si… creo que si… aunque aún me falta mucho para ser digno del One For All- Izuku también miraba el cielo y reflexiona sobre la nueva vida que lo esperaba.

-tal vez tengas razón… pero sabes yo sé que lo lograras..- Nero miro de reojo a Izuku quien aun mirando el cielo mostraba unas mejillas sonrojadas.

Izuku creí que estar al lado de aquella chica peliazul siempre hacia que su corazón se acelerara. Por otro lado Nero encontraba relajante estar junto al Izuku, no había conocido a otro chico como aquel, todos a su alrededor tenían tanto odio contra el emperador, todos querían buscar una venganza o un gran cambio, pero casi nadie pensaba en las otras personas. Las personas de las ciudades o las minas de Qankori. Midoriya le había hablado de su vida en la mina y aunque era muy triste por alguna razón sonreía cuando le contaba ciertas cosas, como si aquello no hubiera sido un infierno, era como si el viera una especie de esperanza donde la propia Nero solo miraba tristeza y dolor.

Midoriya tenía una forma de ver las cosas que Nero sabía muy dentro de ella que era aquello parte de la fuerza que All Might mencionaba poseía el nuevo portador del One For All.

-caminemos…- dijo de pronto Nero sacando de su ensoñación al joven peliverde- quiero pasear por el rio- Midoriya sonrió se levantó para seguir a Nero Tachibana quien ya estaba camino al rio.

Muy lejos del campamento de entrenamiento, en una imponente ciudad llena de edificios, autos y personas un enorme coliseo se levanta en medio de edificios imponentes, aquel lugar era el cuartel general de la guardia del emperador, el lugar donde todos los hombres a servicio del All For One se entrenaban, Vivian y mataban.

En una gran habitación con dos hileras de camas en las paredes un joven rubio estaba sentado mirando sus manos vendadas.

Katsuki Bakugo miraba el resultado de su encuentro con la resistencia y del incidente con Izuku Midoriya. El doctor le había dicho que la explosión de la dinamita y la explosión que el mismo había provocado lo habían lesionado debido a los guantes del chico, los cuales aún eran un prototipo. Al parecer las manos del chico se habían quemado por el tamaño de la explosión y los componentes del TNT.

El joven rubio intento cerrar sus manos, pero le fue imposible, no sentía los dedos o la palma, era un extraño acalambramiento lo único que el chico podía sentir, los quirks de curación no funcionaban por alguna razón, era como si el propio cuerpo de Katsuki se negara a recuperarse, aquello era el fin del chico, sin sus brazos el usar su singularidad sería imposible.

Mientras meditaba escucho un gran alboroto en los pasillos, guardias caminando de un lado a otro, sin embargo aquello no le importaba al chico, seguramente él y todos los guardias serian ejecutados por dejar escapar a los esclavos de la mina. Estaba Bakugo con sumido en sus pensamientos que no noto cuando la gran puerta de enfermería se abrió y de manera rápida entro un hombre de traje quien al instante la cerro.

El tipo era alto, tenía la piel blanquísima, sin embargo en aquel momento había muchas manchitas rojas tal vez por el cansancio de correr. Cuando Bakugo lo noto arrugo el ceño.

-lárgate¡- grito para llamar la atención del hombre, quie había estado pegado a la puerta tratando de escuchar lo que pasaba.

-tranquilo niño solo me escondo- contesto el hombre sin cambiar de posiciones, esto enojo mucho al chico rubio, quien se trató de tomar una almohada y lanzársela pero su mano no respondió al agarre.

-Oye idiota¡…. Esta es una enfermería- grito de nueva cuenta Katsuki tratando de que aquel sujeto que no vestía como guardia se largara.- si no te vas llamare a gritos a los guaridas- casi era posible escuchar el rechinido de los dientes de Bakugo por la frustración.

El hombre que no había cambiado de posición al final voleo y revelo su rostro, tenía una cara ovalada, orejas pequeñas, unos ojos verdes oscuros iguales a su cabello el cual era corto en la parte de abajo y un poco desordenado en la parte de arriba donde era más largo. Aquel rostro trajo al instante a la mente de Bakugo el rostro de Midoriya.

-Deku¡- susurro para si mismo Bakugo, el hombre frente a la puerta sonrió con amabilidad.

-tranquilo joven amigo… porque no hablamos…-

 **Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, espero que se preguntes quien es este hombre y esperen con ansía la continuación, les adelanto que Iida será parte de la guardia del emperador y que varios personajes de academia tendrán personalidad distintas como Ochako. Gracias por leer mi historia, por favor mándenme sus comentarios y sugerencias**


	9. Chapter 9

**Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no son míos, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi. la historia por otro lado es original hasta donde mi mente da jejeje**

 **Sé que no había actualizado en un tiempo pero pues no salía la trama y tenía problemas, pero al ver el tráfico de la página y leer los msj de apoyo decidí hacer un esfuerzo por retomarla gracias por leer esto XD sobre todo a** GM10, BRANDON369, Lily jackson 1313 y Legacy shinobi **quienes fueron los últimos en comentar.**

Bakugo volvió a mirar con recelo al hombre frente al quien sonreí de una manera algo boba. Era cierto que a primera instancia le había recordado a Deku pero ahora al analizarlo más de cerca el hombre tenía el cabello mucho más oscuro y sus ojos no eran verdes si no que eran de un negro bastante profundo que había confundido al chico de las explosiones.

El hombre quien aún sonreí, realizo una señal con las manos a Bakugo para que guardara silencio mientras escuchaba una última vez si había ruidos tras la puerta. El hombre suspiro aliviado pues al parecer todo estaba tranquilo afuero y camino hacia Bakugo.

Fue en aquel instante cuando el Joven Explosivo se dio cuenta que la ropa del hombre no era cualquier ropa, sino que era de alta calidad, al parecer aquel payaso era un aristócrata de la sociedad del All for One. El hombre tomo la tablilla que estaba a los pies de la cama de Bakugo y miro con detenimiento lo que en ella decía.

El chico explosivo aun lo fulminaba con la mirada sin embargo ya no gritaba era como si de pronto el ambiente hubiera cambiando cuando había visto aquel hombre a la cara, Bakugo sentí que su furia se calmaba poco a poco.

-porque no te largas¡ - trato de insultar al hombre pero aun aquello había bajado de intensidad, tal vez eran los medícanos que iniciaban a hacer efecto en su organismo. Sin embargo y a pesar de que la mirada de Bakugo era capaza de hacer retroceder a los guardias más rudos aquel hombre luego de mirar sus estudios médicos lo miro de una forma. Una forma que le recordaba a Deku cuando era un niño.

Lo miraba con lastima.

-NO ME MIRES ASÍ ANCIANO¡- Bakugo grito con todas sus fuerzas. Porque demonios los médicos lo miraban así, porque aquel hombre lo miraba así, porque Deku lo hacía. Todos… todos eran unos estúpidos y mientras la mueca de ira de Katsuki se deformaba hasta tomar una expresión de intensa frustración y miedo. Él no… él menos que nadie necesitaba la lastima de todos ellos, él era Bakugo Katsuki él había nacido para ser alguien grande, alguien tan grande como el All for One. Después de todo él había nacido como un genio.

Sin embargo el hombre quien ahora estaba al lado de su cama aun lo miraba con aquellos ojos. Y por más que Bakugo se negara no cambiaría su mirada. Cansado de ello Bakugo se tiró hacia un lado de la cama, escondiéndose de aquella mirada, de la estúpida lastima. Sabía que estaba acabado que sería un don nadie como todos fuera de guardia. Pero se negaba a ello, acaso ese era su destino acabar así, Bakugo mordió su labio superior tratando de ocultar su dolor y las lágrimas que inevitablemente salían de sus ojos.

El hombre dejo la tablilla en la cama y se sentó en un pequeño sillón para visitas. Miraba la espalda del chico y sin que este lo viera se formó una fría y escalofriante sonrisa en su rostro, de pronto sus ojos que habían estado calmados adquirieron una frialdad que a cualquiera hubiera asustado. Aquel chico era interesante.

-Se lo que se siente saber que estas hecho para grandes cosas y estar limitado- Bakugo escucho aquello, "enserio él lo sabía" Pensó- … es enserio niño… yo sé lo que siente tener todo el poder y que el destino te corte las alas que te ha dado…- Bakugo escucho aquello con atención- se lo que causa la gente que es estúpida y sus estúpidas acciones y formas de ver la vida… sé cómo se siente tener una molesta piedra en el camino…- de pronto en la cabeza de Bakugo apareció la imagen de Midoriya Izuku-… Pero sabes aquello que más quieres jamás lo podrás tomar si no tienes la resolución para ello…- Bakugo pensó que aquel hombre seguiría hablando, pero al decir aquello se calló y dejo que Bakugo reflexionara lo que había dicho.

Estuvieron en silencio un rato, Bakugo no quería mirarlo a la cara y el hombre no hablo por un rato. En la mente del joven Bakugo había una idea que le daba vueltas, ya no podría usar los brazos. Aquello era una verdad o solo bastaba que "Tuviera la resolución para tomar lo que quería".

El hombre se puso de pie y camino hacia la puerta, antes de salir solo le dijo a Bakugo:

-Debes estar presente en la ejecución de los perdedores- luego cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-un kilómetro más…- Susurro Midoriya mientras se encorvaba un poco para respirar, la carrera había sido más larga de lo que imaginaba. Poco se había acostumbrado a su rutina, sin embargo tenía que aumentarla gradualmente.

Hecho un vistazo tras él, se había alejado algunos kilómetros del campamento pero si corría con todas sus fuerzas en 5 min como máximo podía estar ahí, correría un poco más, luego volveria. los días en el campamento de entrenamiento ya casi ababan. Había logrado derrotara a Kirishima, además de ello ya era capaz de parar y buscar a Hagakure además cada vez era más difícil que Kaminari acertara uno de sus ataques eléctricos.

La vida que había llevado había cambiado muy pronto. Atrapado en la mina había creído que perdía la esperanza, pero aquello no era verdad la esperanza seguir dentro de él. La había sentido cuando vio a All Might y su equipo infiltrarse, cuando intento salvar a Nero, tal vez el mundo estaba en control del All For One pero se podía intentar cambiar, al menos él, Midoriya Izuku, Deku. Podía intentar cambiarlo.

De cuenta volteo a mirar su espalda, en aquel lugar estaba la esperanza de Deku, en aquel lugar aún estaba All Might, Eraserhead, y sus amigos. Midoriya Sonrió, todos esas cosas malas que le habían pasado de niño parecían haberlo llevado a aquel lugar y eso estaba bien.

Eraserhead miro al delgado All Might quien estaba parado el lado de la ventana mirando al infinito con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Estás pensando el tiempo que te queda?- pregunto de manera muy directa el hombre serio quien aprovecho la calma de la habiatacion para refrescar sus ojos con sus abituales gotas.

All Might no contesto rápido se tomó su tiempo y medito las palabras de su amigo. Era cierto pensaba en el tiempo que le quedaba pero que en ello en Izuku, el chico lo admiraba demasiado, se había dado cuenta de ello desde hacía mucho. Cada una de las sugerencias de All Might las acataba de manera inmediata y sin basilar, aquello estaba bien el chico había avanzado más que nadie en los dos meses y medio que habían estado ahí, pero All Might tenía que ver una vez más la determinación del chico.

-si… Pienso en el tiempo… y también el chico- contesto al final cuando Eraserhead ya se había dado casi por vencido- que pasara con él Aizawa si yo no lo puedo guiar… mi tiempo está terminando, Tachibana era la indicada… pero… jamás pensamos que ella…. Bueno que su cuerpo..-

-No hables de ello… alguien podría escucharlo…- advirtió Aizawa en un tono bastante autoritario, a lo que All Might movió la mano en señal de disculpa y se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreía apenado. Era cierto aquel no era el lugar para ese tema.

-tienes razón… volviendo al tema… Que pasara si mi guía no es suficiente para Midoriya… que pasaría si elegí mal mi sucesor… la verdad es que fue impulsiva mi decisión- All Might tomo asiento frente Eraserhead, este lo miraba tratando de interpretar lo que pasaba en la mente del viejo símbolo de la paz. Este estaba dudando de sus acciones y él debía de ayudarlo.

\- No creo que Izuku allá sido mala… elección se parece mucho a ti, los tiempos que vivimos nos han obligado a llegar hasta aquí…. Tal vez el candidato ideal habría sido Mirio… Pero el eligió sarifiarcarce y que la siguiente generación fuera quien cambiara este mundo…- All Might Miro a Aizawa durante unos momentos, el héroe que borraba los quirks jamás decía alguna cosa innecesaria y aquello era cierto, Mirio su viejo pupilo se había sacrificado por una oportunidad para el futuro y si el había elegido a Izuku debía de confiar en él, de poner su esperanza en el mismo lugar que le había puesto el fallecido Lemillion.

-tienes razón Aizawa-san… en futuro está en las manos de estos chicos… será un camino muy difícil… las batalles que les esperan pondrán a prueba todo en ellos- All Might junto sus frente a el y medito algunos minutos aquello que pensaba.

-has tomado una decisión?...- pregunto Aizawa mientras se recargaba en el sillón en el que estaba.

-si…- contesto All Might aun en la misma posición- será esta noche cuando le entregue el One for All a Midoriya Izuku y este se convierta en su noveno portador-

Aizawa solo insistió con la cabeza mientras de manera detenida observaba el semblante de All Might quien cada vez parecía más cansado.

Bakugo se levantó con ayuda de algunos enfermeros, estos insistían que debía de llevar una silla de ruedas, sin embargo con su ya clásica actitud el chico los envió al infierno y decidió salir a ver la ejecución de los guardias encargados de la Mina.

Aquello no era algo raro, los que le fallaban al All for One perdían su vida. Camino de manera lenta por los corredores de piedra donde se encontró con varios guardias y chicos de uniforme rojo que estudiaban hay, aquel enorme coliseo era también la academia para aquello que aspiraran a guardias.

El mismo Bakugo había estado hay, había sido del primero en su clase desde el incio, el mejor alumno, el mejor peleando. Por ello se había graduado antes y había sido mandado a las minas de qankori, la academia no había cambiado seguí igual. Bakugo miro a unos chicos corriendo, debían de tene años como máximo.

Se miró a él y a Deku corriendo en su viejo pueblo natal, cuando soñaban con héroes. Héroes… eso no existía… él había elegido el verdadero poder. El poder que ofrecía servir al All for One. Los corredores cada vez eran más pequeños y un fuerte estruendo de gente se podía escuchar al final del pasillo. Donde una luz ocultaba lo que pasaba en el coliseo.

Cuando Bakugo salió del pasillo de roca, quedo enceguecido unos segundo, luego miro todas la gradas del coliseo llenas de trajes negros y rojos, todos gritando y abucheando. En medio de la arena de había puesto un pedestal y en este, una serie de postes hechos de metal especial para suprimir los quirks de las personas.

Los guardias eran 7 y todos estaban más que asustados. La multitud no ayudaba mucho, que las cabezas de esos 7 rodaran eran mejor que la de ellos. De los guardias el único que seguía con la cabeza erguida y retando a todos con gritos e insultos era killer croc. Quien hacía temblar el poste donde estaba sujeto con su descomunal fuerza, eso y su aspecto de reptil siempre había causado un profundo respeto en Bakugo. Aquel era un tipo fuerte y atemorizante.

-El All For One está muerto¡…- Gritaba Killer Croc-.. No lo hemos visto en ninguna ejecución esto solo es algo hecho por los altos mandos¡..-

Tal pericia que el hombre cocodrilo estaba nervioso pese a la ferocidad que quería mostrar, y quería isitar a los demás a que lo siguieran en una rebelión. Aquello no era nuevo, muchos otros guardias lo susurraban en las minas, que el All For One estaba muerto y que lo que mantenía aquel gobierno era unos pocos altos cargos. Bakugo sonrió al parecer el tipo que admiraba era más patético de lo había pensado jamás.

-hermanos¡…. Ayúdenme a librarme de esto y tomemos lo que nos pertenece…- seguía gritando el hombre cocodrilo.

Katsuki se preguntó si aquello podía ser verdad, el jamás se lo había preguntado. Si el Emperador estaba muerto y todo aquello era solo una mentira?. Se preguntó si tan solo estuviera bien de sus manos el saltaría a ayudar al viejo killer croc o si como en aquel momento solo sentiría pena de el, pela de asco de una héroe caído. Durante un breve momento recordó a su viejo Héroe All Might y aquel día cuando como un niño frente en al televisor miro como su amado héroe caía ante el All for One, como poco perdía toda esperanza y dentro del nacía la desesperación de sentirse débil.

Recordaba a All Might siendo golpeada por aquella sombra que jamás podía enfocar bien, una sombra que se convertiría en una leyenda y la nueva meta de Bakugo. Ser como aquel hombre, fuerte para tomarlo todo, fuerte para destruir lo que quería, fuerte para jamás sentir que alguien te tiene que proteger.

Killer croc seguía gritando aun entre la multitud.

-el Emperador no…-

-SILENCIO¡- una voz atronadora callo al resto del coliseo, los abucheos, los gritos incluso el ruido de la ciudad quedo callado por aquella fuerte voz.

En el palco de honor una cortina negra se corrió y mostro un pequeño grupo en ella. Eran 9 o 10 personas de diferentes tamaños, todos vestidos con uniformes blancos. Aquella era la elite de la elite los guardias del Emperador. Los más poderosos hombres y mujeres que había en el mundo en la actualidad, muchos de ellos no eran conocidos debido a que había sido seleccionado por el mismo emperador al llegar al poder, pero había algunos ex héroes y ex villanos que se podía identificar. Por ejemplo el ex Héroe n° 2. Endeavor. Vestido con un uniforme blanco que brillaba con él fue de su barba. Había otros más pero cuando Bakugo miro al hombre al lado de Endeavor no pudo pensar en nada más.

Vestía de negro lo que contrastaba con los guardias, no era tan alto como Endeavor, pero tenía una presencia que contrastaba con los demás, su pelo era de un verde oscuro que casi parecía negro, su piel blanca y unos ojos negros. Sonreía pero su sonrisa helaba la sangre, era como si el aura que emitía intimidara a todos.

-YO SOY EL ALL FOR ONE¡…YO SOY EL EMPERADOR¡-

Bakugo casi se desmallo, el hombre de la enfermería era el Emperador, Era el All For One, era quien había destruido la esperanza del mundo y derrotado a All Might.

 **Hasta aquí dejo el capítulo, ya conteste quien es el hombre, quería meter a Iida quien será parte de la guardia del emperador en el cap pero no encontré como jejeje, varios personajes de academia tendrán personalidad distintas y los meteré en el siguiente cap, no meti a Ochako en este eso me dolio** **. Gracias por leer mi historia, por favor mándenme sus comentarios y sugerencias**


	10. informacion importante

Primero que nada una disculpa porque este finc ya no siguió :´) pero la idea original era de mi hermano y aunque no lo creo el maldito se canso de las cosas del anime y el manga, poco después de iniciar con el fanfinc , empezó a salir con una chica y en diciembre acaba de mudarse juntos… yo era el mas grande fan de esta historia y quería que la continuara pero el se niega, asi que lo moleste tanto tanto :D que me cedió su cuenta para seguir con ella… aun tengo que leer sus borradores para darme una idea pero apartir de ahora esta historia me pertenece….

Atte. El nuevo escritor (aun no decido un buen nick)


	11. Chapter 10

**Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no son míos, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi**

Este era el último capítulo que había escrito mi hermano, lo deje tal y como él lo tenía :´)

Capitulo 10

-las unidade rodeen… unidad especial conmigo- una voz dirigió a un grupo de hombres dese algún lugar en el frondoso bosque, frente a los hombre cuyos rostros estaban ocultos en la oscuridad estaban una serie de cabañas en medio de la montaña con aspecto algo viejo. Aquellos hombres eran guardias del emperador. Eran los asesinos de la libertad, los hombres que se mantenían al servicio del poder y que por ello cometían crímenes terribles. El campamento frente a ellos según la información era la ubicación del último vestigio del mundo de héroes All Might. Aquella misión era para erradicarlo.

La resistencia de héroes podía estar ganando seguidores por sus incursiones en las minas de qankori o por sus ataques en las ciudades más lejanas de la capital del emperador, pero el mostrar al viejo símbolo de la paz destruido por completo al mundo entero ayudaría a mantener la gente a raya.

El encargado de aquella operación era un hombre alto de cabello castaño y con una edad desconocida para los guardias a su cargo, no hablaba mucho. Pero era un hombre metódico y eficaz, siempre llevaba una máscara de cuero rojo similar a la de los médicos de la inquisición, lo que daba un aspecto de ave de rapiña, pero de lo que más resaltaba en él era una enorme cicatriz que atravesaba su ojo derecho el cual tapaba con un parche. El nombre de aquel sujeto era Kai Chisaki.

Quien desde lejos observaba la operación, a su alrededor había varios hombres con quirks de comunicación quienes monitoreaban todo, Chisaki estaba enojado, aquella operación no era de su agrado, un tipo como kurogiri sería más adecuado para aquello. Su habilidad Warp haría todo fácil, sin embargo estaba en otra misión y el mismo Emperador le había asignado aquella tarea. Tan solo al pensar en el All for One hizo que Chisaki temblara, él no le servía por lealtad, sino por miedo, tan solo de recordar su poder y su pelea. Había perdió de manera espantosa, incluso su ojo el cual a pesar de su quirk no había podido volver a armar.

Su jefe era un tipo de cuidado, pero le había perdonado su vida, aunque claro a cambio de su lealtad y su investigación sobre los quirks, gracias a ello ahora era un tipo poderoso, temido y con la maldita responsabilidad de misiones como aquella de vez en cuando.

Que las unidades de avanzada estén listas- ordeno chisaki- también quiero dos escuadrones de contención 3 segundo por detrás de ello… todos los elementos posibles en el aire…-

Si señor¡- contestaron todos

Señor la unidades de infrarrojo no pueden penetrar en la cabaña… tampoco el radar sirve… por eso no podemos asegurar el número de objetivos-

Overhaul el cual era el nombre código de Chisaki miro durante unos segundo todo lo que rodeaba. Tenía suficientes hombres para aplastar una pequeña guerrilla, sin embargo el hombre de adentro era All Might , no había que subestimarlo.

Que todos entren en acción en 5…- ordeno chisaki mientras se quitaba uno de sus guantes blancos y se dirigía hacia donde en uno segundo el mundo ardería.

BOOMM¡

La explosión de una de las paredes de la cabaña sacudió todo. Hombres de rojo entraron por todos lados sosteniendo armar, algunos tenían varios brazos, otros eran enormes y unos cuantos lucían formas que jamás podrían ser humanas. Sin embargo las siluetas que se miraban desde el exterior y las luces que se movían resultaron ser siluetas de papel

-sorpresa¡…- la voz de una chica sonó en la habitación y una enorme luz apareció en loa habitación segando a los hombres que habían entrado en la habitación.

¡!SMASHSSS¡

Un grito desde abajo del piso precedió aun estruendo a una enorme corriente de aire que rompió el piso y el techo sacando a todos a volar. De del hueco formado en en suelo surgio una roca flotante en la que se encontraban tres personas. Uno de ellos era imposible no reconcer. Era un enorme hombre rubio que mostraba una enorme sonrisa que congelo a todos los presentes. El otro era un hombre de vestimentas negras que llevaba unos extraños gogles y unas vendas en el cuello como bufanda. Era el Héroe que borraba Quirks Erasehead. El otro era un chico con un extraño rifle.

-unidades fuego¡- grito uno de los guardias quien había tardado unos segundo en reaccionar.

-no tan rápido amigos¡…- Grito All Might quien al instante atraía la atención de todos – Texas Smash¡-

El potente puño de All Might mando a volar a la mitad de los que estaban en la cabaña y a la otra mitad los tiro en el suelo, casi al instante los héroes saltaron de la roca al suelo de cabaña. Lo que causo que la roca callera. Al instante Eraserhead se dedicó a inmovilizar a todo guardia al alcance. Mientas que el chico con el rifle que no era otro que Kaminari empezó a disparas para abrirse paso.

Los guardias no dejaban de llegar y en el cielo aparecían cada vez más punto negros que no eran otra cosa que villanos. Una nueva luz cegadora apareció en la cabaña desconcertando a los guardias. Quien estaba creando esas distracciones era la chica invisible Hagakure quien luego del segundo destello había quedado agotada por tal razón se aferraba a la camisa que Kaminari quien seguía disparando a los guardias.

Aizawa sabía que si se quedan en aquella posición no podrían aguantar mucho, el número de enemigos era abrumador, tenían que buscar la manera de alejarse de hay. Además mientras más lejos estuvieran más tiempo le darían a Midoriya y a los demás de escapar de ahí.

All Might miro a aizawa, había tenido demasiadas misiones juntas como para no saber lo que pensaba, así que antes de usar un plan de escape tenía que abrir más camino.

-DITROI SMASHSSSS¡- el puño de All Might esta vez fue hacia el suelo lo que causó una enorme onda de choque que mando a volar todo, desde la cabaña, los guardias e incluso a Kaminari, Hakure e Aizawa, aunque casi al instante el héroe que corra quirks utilizo su vendas para atraerlos a él.

Aquel era el plan de All Might, mandar a volar a todos, en el aire tomaría a Aizawa y a los chicos y utilizaría su poder direccionarse lejos de los enemigos. Casi al instante que todos salieron volando, All Might atrapo a Eraserhead con el aire y al instante se dirigió hacia el lado contrario.

-New Hampshire Smash¡- la fuerza de impulso los mando más rápido que las otras personas en el aire, sin embargo casi al instante una enorme columna de tierra apareció frente All Might haciéndolo chocar- Maldición¡…- Grito All Might antes de envolver con su cuerpo a Aizawa, Hagakure y Kirishima mientras caen, buscando aminorar el golpe.

Sin embargo casi al instante en el suelo bajo ellos enormes pues comenzaron a brotar lo que obligo a All Might a lanzar otro Texas smash lo cual destruyo algunas y al menos volvió el impacto no mortal.

El causante de aquello había sido Chisaki quien sabia mejor que nadie que los hombres que había mandado no bastarían para el viejo símbolo de la paz, ahora mientras estaban el suelo los apresaría, antes de entregárselos al Emperador quería experimentar un poco con ellos, sobre todo con el tipo que borraba los quirks.

Sin embargo antes de que se pudiera acercar un rayo casi lo impacta, fue cuando lo noto, en el aire había extrañas sombrillitas metálicas cayendo, pronto otro rayo busco atacarlo, fue cuando lo miro, el chico que esta con All Might y Erasehead había saltado antes de impactar en el suelo y era quien lo estaba atacando.

El chico vestía de negro y tenía un extraño rifle corto en las manos, que de vez en cuando apuntaba a alguna sombrilla para disparar otro nuevo rayo. Chisaki lo miro a los ojos mientras buscaba la mejor forma de deshacerse de él. Fue cuando lo noto, su mirada no mostraba vacilación. Era la mirada de alguien que había estado en batalla, más dura que muchos de sus guardianes y era una lástima porque hora lo mataría. Toco el árbol a su lado pensando en que con aquello perforaría el cuerpo del chico y fue cuando lo noto.

Eraseahead estaba de pie había anulado su quirk, entonces en una fracción de segundo un rayo lo alcanzo y lo dejo aturdido. Miro a All Might y a los demás ponerse de pie y empezar a escapar. Trato de usar su quirk pero aún estaba bajo la mirada de anulación del héroe.

A su alrededor comenzaron a salir guardias a quienes ordeno seguir a los fugitivos. Aquella humillación no quedara así, chisaki camino mientras sentía que la rabia fluía por él. Mataría a todos y antes de entregar sus cuerpos deformes al emperador su sangre decoraría sus celdas.

Mientras bajo tierra, cuatro sombras avanzaban por un estrecho túnel Midoriya no podía sacar de su cabeza la orden de All Might. Él, Kirishima, Tachibana y Uraraka habían tenido la orden de escapar mientras los otros alejaban al enemigo. Izuku solo esperaba que todo estuviera bien, tras de ellos había ruido de explosiones y disparos era más que obvio que el imperio había llegado a su escondite, que los hombres del All For One ya estaban tras de él.

Miro de reojo a Kirishima, este corría como los demás pero su rostro mostraba una cierta inquietud, él era el único de los del escuadrón Erasahead que se había escapado, el deseaba quedarse y pelear junto a sus compañeros y su sensei, pero ahora ellos debían de escapar y en caso de un enfrentamiento la fuerza de Kirishima era más que necesaria. Uraraka y Tachibana también estaban preocupadas por All Might, el ahora no era capaz de mantener su forma musculosa mucho tiempo pero si cualquier otro se quedaba atrás las posibilidades de salir ilesos de aquella emboscada eran nulas.

Izuku sabía que aquella era la forma de vida de la rebelión, huir, pelear y sobrevivir. Ahora él era parte de eso, su vida tranquila en la base de la rebelión y en el campamento había terminado, ahora iniciaba su verdadero trabajo como el portador del One For All. Izuku apretó los puños por la frustración quería pelear junto All Might, demostrar su valía pero por ahora eso era imposible.

Una fuerte explosión sonó detrás de los chicos que escapaban y en el corazón de Izuku una extraña presión de sintió. Lejos de ahí en el suelo yacía All Might, una nube negra comenzaba a tomar diversas formas, una unidad vestida de rojo había logrado atrapar a los rebeldes, el hombre al frente vestía un traje de camarero y su rostro estaba oculto por una extraña oscuridad que se arremolinaba, kurogiri había emboscado a All Might. Todo de acuerdo al plan del emperador.

 **Gracias por leer esta historia, estaré subiendo capítulos los jueves y viernes aunque tal vez algunos de ellos sean más cortos que los que subía mi hermano.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Declimer : los personajes de boku no hero academy no son míos, pertenecen a Kouhei Horikoshi**

 **Aquí les dejo el cap. de la semana, espero que no sea demasiado corto, como prometí tratare de subir los jueves o viernes, así que por favor apóyenme con comentarios o ideas. Espero que disfruten la lectura :D**

 **Capitulo 11**

La mirada de todos estaba sobre el Emperador, el poderoso poseedor del All for One, aun seguía mirando desde su palco a killer Croc. El viejo guardia era juzgado por el incidente de la mina ante todos los demás guardias y cadetes, quienes gritaban y lanzaban objetos al hombre cocodrilo.

-por favor¡… misericordia Poderoso Emperador ¡. - gritaba el hombre lagarto desde el lugar donde se encontraba atado en medio del coliseo. Bakugo sintió algo de lastima por el viejo lagarto, ya que, aunque Katsuki era joven sabía que el emperador no tenía misericordia de nadie. Menos de quien aquellos le fallaban.

El emperador aun mostraba aquella sonrisa fría, nadie sabía que era lo que escondían aquellos ojos frio, quizás consideraba la petición de clemencia o como todos lo suponían buscaba la manera más horrible de acabar con aquel hombre, fuera cual quiera de las dos cosas, un solo movimiento de hombre vestido de negro. El emperador volteo levemente hacia Endeavor para decirle unas palabras, el enorme hombre de fuego insistió y al instante ente el asombro de todos el Emperador salto del palco y con mucha gracia callo frente a Killer Croc.

Su voz sonaba un poco diferente a la que Bakugo había escuchado en la sala de la enfermería, era un poco más áspera y clara. Deba una cierta sensación de respeto y solemnidad y a pesar de que estaba lejos para algunos, era perfectamente escuchable en todo el coliseo, quizás alguno de sus quirks auditivos la transmitía pues era como si él mismo emperador estuviera enfrente de cada persona.

-eres uno de mis fieles hombre killer croc- mientras el emperador decía esto se paseaba alrededor del hombre lagarto. - sin embargo, me has fallado…- al decir lo último se detuvo frente killer croc, quien solo miraba con miedo al Emperador, pues a pesar de rogar jamás se habría de imaginado que el mismo líder supremo estuviera frente él. Aquella oportunidad era invaluable, solo debía convencerlo de su inocencia.

-Mi señor… pero no fue mi culpa… el hombre que llego el viejo símbolo de la paz All…- sin embargo, antes de que pudiera terminar la Emperador tapo su boca con una fuerza descomunal, la mirada oscura del poseedor del All For One congelo todo el coliseo. El hombre bestia había dicho algo prohibido.

-CALLATE¡…-la furia del emperador era tanta que había liberado la presión del aire en un solo movimiento, creando una ráfaga que había sacudido a la gente del coliseo.- UNA BASURA COMO TU NO OSARA DECIR SU NOMBRE¡…- killer croc sitio como el miedo invadia su ser, aunque el hombre lagarto era mas alto que el emperador, había empesado a sentirse pequeño.- NO ERES MAS QUE UN MALDITO ADICTO AL QANKORI… ACASO CRES QUE NO LO SE ESCORIA¡… CUANDO LOS MALDITOS REBELDES ATACARON ESTABAS TAN DOPADO QUE FUISTE INCAPAZ DE PENSAR DE MANERA CORRECTA¡… NO ERES MAS QUE UNA BESTIA Y MERECES MORIR.- todos en el coliceo estaba en silencio, el miedo no era solo Killer croc, todos sentía aquella ahora de poder y de muerte que emanaba de aquel hombre.

Con un rápido movimiento el emperador tomo a killer croc del cuello, iniciando asfixiar al hombre lagarto, quien apenas podía jalar las cadenas en un intento por rsisterce a la fuerza que era ejercida sobre, sin embargo, antes de que el hombre cocodrilo muriera el emperador solto su cuello, prococando el hombre cocodrilo inalara con fuerza el aire que necesitaba para no morir, dejándose caer hasta donde las cuerdas y las cadenas le permitían.

El emperador sonrió con maldad, mirando al hombre cocodrilo y luego miro a la multitud para dirigirles unas palabras.

-MIREN A ESTE INCOMPETENTE¡… ESTO ES LO QUE LES PASA AQUELLOS QUE ME FALLAN ¡. - el emperador puso su mano sobre la cara de killer croc obligándolo a verlo. De pronto líneas moradas y pequeños rayos de energía morada empezaron a envolver el cuerpo del All For One, killer croc inicio a gritar con todas sus fuerzas mientras los pequeños rayos de energía también lo envolvían al él, de pronto algo sorprendente inicio a pasar, las escamas del cuerpo de hombre lagarto iniciaron a caer, su cabeza que era como la de un cocodrilo se inició a achicar, todo su cuerpo estaba cambiando, todos lo entendieron, El emperador arrebataba su singularidad.

El proceso fuer rápido, cuestión de un minuto, sin embargo, para todos los espectadores aquello fuer eterno, presenciaban la habilidad única del emperador, la capacidad para arrebatar el poder a otros. Frente al emperador quien había dejado de sonreír estaba un hombre delgado con lo que habían sido las ropas de killer croc, su rostro aun miraba al emperador, sin embargo, su mirada estaba perdida y vacía, su boca aún estaba abierta pero ya no emitía ningún sonido, ahora se llenaba lentamente de baba que se iniciaba a derramar por sus labios.

El emperador quito la vista de aquel hombre con un gesto de asco, su voz volvió al inicio, la furia que había sentido se iniciaba a apagar, pero el miedo en la multitud de todos en el coliseo no.

-todos ustedes son mis importantes legiones de la paz… llevan mi justicia a donde yo lo digo… mantienen el orden en mi sociedad perfecta, pero recuerden aquellos que me fallan no son necesarios…- Cuando el emperador termino de decir aquellas palabras, todo rastro de ira se había esfumando de su rostro, ahora sonreía con amabilidad a todos. Sin embargo, era aquella sonrisa la que helo la sangre de Bakugo quien miraba anonadado al hombre más fuerte del mundo.

Lejos del coliseo un hombre vestido con traje de mesero se paseaba detrás de la barra de un viejo bar en una ciudad, el hombre tomaba debes en cuando un vaso de debajo de la barra y lo limpiaba con un trapo blanco. De fondo sonaba un viejo tocadiscos con música de los 80´s.

De pronto la puerta se abrió y por ella entro un joven vestido de rojo sangre. Era bastante alto casi 1.80 m. su uniforme estaba impecable, perfectamente planchado y sin arrugas. Su mirada mostraba severidad detrás de unas gafas de montura cuadrada. El joven camino hasta enfrente de la barra donde realizo un saludo marcial al hombre vestido de mesero. Para luego sacar el pecho en una posición de firmes y dar su información

-kurogiri-sensei ya está todo listo como ordeno ¡- el chico volvió a realizar el saludo al terminar de decir aquello

Kurogiri tomo su tiempo para contestar, tanto que el joven frente a él pensó que no lo había escuchado. Sin embargo luego de guardar el ultimo vaso que estaba sobre la barra, los amarillos ojos del hombre se fijaron en su subordinado.

-perfecto Iida-kun…. Avisa Yaoyorozu, Tokoyami, Jiro y Shoji que seremos el apoyo de Chisaki para capturar a All Might…

 **Que les pareció? Desde hace tiempo mi hermano me había hablado de como metería a otros personajes de la clase A sin embargo que todos sean buenos no me pareció muy genial, así que como ven algunos chicos son malvados… bueno de cierta manera jajaja esperen más de el mundo de All for One. Hasta pronto**


End file.
